pirates des caraïbes le commencement
by Emeraudaphyria
Summary: l'histoire commence quelques années avant le premier film puis se prolonge dans ce dernier, mais l'histoire en est différente. de plus, une nouvelle protagoniste fait son apparition.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I :

Dans une petite chaumière recluse dans les bas fonds des abords de Londres du dix-huitième siècle vit la jeune Crystal Smith et sa mère, cette dernière souffrante est alitée, n'ayant pas les moyens de payer un médecin c'est sa fille qui s'affaire aux ouvrages de la maisonnée et tente par tout les moyens de lui rendre la maladie moins douloureuse. En cette belle matinée de juin la jeune femme, son panier d'osier à la main, part donc vers le marché. Sa mère veillant chaque jour à ce qu'elles gardent toutes deux un régime varié et équilibré, Crystal se voit donc obligé de parcourir chaque matin le chemin y menant. Traversant la rue des pauvres et des abandonnés avant de s'engager devant la ruelle révélant la maison close d'une de ses grandes tantes. Arrogante et fier, celle-ci n'a jamais daigné s'enquérir de leur santé, attristant la mère de la jeune femme.

Enfant sa mère lui avait raconter que sa tante l'avait accueillie dans cette maison, qu'avec son teint de porcelaine beaucoup d'homme avaient aimé passer du temps avec elle. Jusqu'au jour où, par mégarde, l'un d'eux l'eut mis enceinte de Crystal, la tante outrée et contre la présence d'un nourrisson dans sa maison l'avait mise à la porte sans autre forme de procès. Sa mère s'était alors battue bec et ongle pour assurer un semblant de vie décente à son bébé, elle s'était fait expiée ses pêchés auprès du prêtre et avait travaillé jour et nuit à la paroisse proche subvenant au possible à ses besoins et ceux de sa fillette. Crystal n'avait pratiquement jamais manqué de rien, sa mère douce et aimante veillait à son bonheur et elle le lui avait rendu au centuple. Puis les années passèrent, sa mère autrefois resplendissante vieillissait sous le poids de son travail, soigner chaque jour les blessés l'avait éreinté. Son teint de porcelaine autrefois prisé n'était plus et les rides de la fatigue étaient apparues, mais cela n'entachait en rien son bonheur d'aider son prochain et elle avait continué sa tâche..

Jusqu'au jour où la pneumonie s'était déclenchée, Crystal avait donc jugé bon d'arrêter ses études et de veiller nuit et jour sur sa tendre mère qui en son temps avait fait de même pour elle. Elle en était donc là, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant elle avait vu à qu'elle point la maladie affaiblissait sa mère, elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que peut-être celle-ci ne saurait la combattre, que peut-être un matin en se levant sa mère ne serait plus, que peut-être en rentrant du marché elle se retrouverait orpheline. Autant, manquer d'un père ne l'avait jamais affecté, autant perdre sa mère serait pire que tout pour elle, sans travail, sans éducation, que pourrait-elle devenir... jamais, au grand jamais elle n'irait pleurer à la porte de sa tante pour lui demander son aide, jamais elle ne vendrait son corps même si s'était la dernière possibilité qu'elle ait.

Arrivant au marché, elle pris soin de prendre les meilleurs légumes présents et sur les quais le meilleur poisson. L'atmosphère était lourde presque étouffante, les étalages de produits marins exposés au soleil exhalés une odeur de poissons des plus nauséabonde, les vendeurs hurlaient à tort et à travers qu'ils possédaient les plus frais arrivages du matin. Crystal se sentait idiote d'avoir oublié de prendre son chapeau, toutes les dames avaient le leur, et le soleil aveuglant la gênée. Néanmoins, elle continua son chemin et passa devant l'étal de la vendeuse de produits du nouveau monde, tout ces objets colorés, ces magnifiques coquillages et ses robes bien plus légères que celles des femmes du continent aux corsets et jupons affolants. Elle rêvait de pouvoir voir un jour de ses propres yeux ces contrées éloignées, de pouvoir fouler du pied le sable que l'on dit blanc de ces plages et voir cette mer couleur turquoise où de majestueux animaux marins y vivaient. Relevant alors la tête son regard se posa sur un majestueux navire des Indes Orientales... l'idée lui vient alors, elle prendrait un de ses bâtiments et partirait aux Caraïbes, elle y referait sa vie, prendrait époux et vivrait heureuse loin de la cacophonie des grandes villes d'Angleterre. Une pensée en amenant une autre elle préféra retourner auprès de sa mère, car malgré tout sa place était là et non à rêver de monts et merveilles inaccessibles...

Elle se remit donc en route, recroisa les étals aux milles et une saveur, fendant la foule de badauds et d'officiers. Avant d'arriver dans son quartier aux ruelles sombres et froides, ici elle ne risquait pas de se surprendre à rêver devant de jolies choses... passant devant la maison close elle entendit des cris puis la porte à double battants s'ouvrit et une femme fut jetée aux bas des marches. Une femme non, une jeune fille, elle se releva tout en maintenant son ventre rebondit et courut se mettre à l'abri des regards. Crystal ne pu empêcher une larme de perler au coin de son œil en repensant au même sort qui avait attendu sa pauvre mère. Entrant dans sa chaumière, elle posa son panier et vint prendre des nouvelles de celle-ci, elle semblait dormir profondément. La jeune femme pris donc son temps pour préparer le déjeuner.

Soudain, des gémissements venant de la chambre de la malade l'alarmèrent, elle s'essuya les mains et courut voir. Sa mère, toute frêle se tenait la tête entre les mains, ses longs cheveux autrefois blonds créant une auréole blanche autour d'elle. Crystal vint lui tenir la main et lui proposer son aide mais celle-ci ne répondit pas poussant un horrible gémissement, la jeune femme ne sut que faire et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par le soleil. La vieille femme tourna lentement le visage et tendit une main squelettique vers elle, caressant son visage comme pour tenter de rassurer sa fille une dernière fois. Une dernière fois... Crystal se releva rapidement et courut hors de la maison, elle courut le plus vite possible, autant que pouvait le supporter ses jambes. Arrivée au presbytère elle appela le prêtre et lui demanda de venir donner la bénédiction à sa mère mourante.

A leur retour, la malade gisait toujours dans son lit de mort mais avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Crystal la laissa avec le père et alla attendre dans la cuisine. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne voulait pas la perdre aujourd'hui, l'attente était insoutenable. Elle se dit que malgré tout sa mère s'était bien accrochée depuis tout ce temps, qu'elle pourrait donc tenir encore. Néanmoins, celle-ci souffrait chaque jour, chaque nuit, le temps était devenu à lui même que douleur et souffrance. Il fallait bien que sa mère repose enfin dans la paix éternelle après tout... elle pleura à chaude larmes ne pouvant penser de telles choses...

Le père sorti alors, il croisa son regard baigné de larmes et vint poser une main sur son épaule, il dit alors :

_ Mon enfant, elle vous demande, vous avait fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour elle mais il est temps à présent, le Seigneur en a décidé ainsi. Allait l'accompagner vers sa dernière demeure...

Comme un automate, Crystal se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit sa mère. Sa tendre mère qui aura veiller chaque minute de sa vie sur elle, cette mère aimante qui même devant l'adversité aura préservé leur foyer, leurs souvenirs et par dessus tout leur bonheur. Un bonheur véritable qu'elles auront partagé à chaque minute de leur existence. Elle s'assit près de sa mère, lui tint la main et attendit, la mourante fixa son regard au sien comme pour lui transmettre tout son amour, elle sourit et souffla un léger « je t'aime » la jeune femme sourit elle aussi avant de lui répondre qu'elle aussi la chérissait de toute son âme. La main dans la sienne se relâcha alors et sa mère ferma les yeux à tout jamais, le sourire qu'elle gardait chaque jour accrochait pour toujours sur ses lèvres. Crystal lui donna alors un dernier baiser sur le front avant de rejoindre le prêtre dans la cuisine.

Le lendemain on inhuma Madame Smith dans le cimetière jouxtant l'église, seule Crystal et quelques paroissiens amis de sa défunte mère étaient présents. On lui présenta des condoléances puis le monde retourna à ses occupations, en ce jour d'été, un jour comme les autres après tout. Mais pour Crystal ce fut le jour où sa vie pris un tout autre tournant...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II :**

Crystal resta dans la chaumière quelques semaines avant de prendre sa décision, son idée de quitter le continent pour d'autres contrées lui paraissait assez alléchante. Après tout rester, ici sans travail, famille, amis ou mari ne lui était pas bénéfique, alors comme rien ne la retenait ici pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour voyager et qui sait trouver vie meilleure ailleurs.

Elle vendit donc la maison, n'emportant que le strict nécessaire avec elle. Elle traversa une dernière fois sa ruelle sombre, ne jeta pas un regard vers la maison de sa tante et marcha d'un bon pied jusqu'aux quais. Elle se renseigna auprès des marins si certains prenaient le large, malheureusement aucuns ne prévoyaient de partir pour le moment. Ne perdant pas espoir elle se rendit alors dans les bureaux de la compagnie des Indes. On l'envoya vers celui d'un certain Lord Cutler Becket. Devant ladite porte du Lord elle frappa deux légers coups, une petite voix guillerette lui répondit, elle ouvrit alors et salua avant de la refermer. L'homme semblait en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses officiers lui sembla t-elle, ne voulant pas les interrompre elle attendit patiemment dos à la porte.

Néanmoins, sans vraiment le vouloir elle écouta la conversation, l'officier lui tournant le dos semblait en désaccord avec le Lord assis à son bureau :

_ Il n'en est pas question ! Il n'était pas prévu dans mon contrat que je transporte ce genre de... Il se mit à chuchoter, marchandise !

Le Lord répondit alors de sa voix aiguë qui déjà agacée Crystal :

_ Capitaine seriez-vous contre les avis de la compagnie des Indes et part conséquent contre les avis de la Reine ? Car s'il en est ainsi je ne vois pas pourquoi l'on vous garde chez nous !

_ Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que...

_ Bon je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous congédier. Le coupa t-il.

Le capitaine, que Crystal avait pris pour un officier sembla soudain changer d'avis :

_ C'est d'accord, je ferais ce qu'il a était ordonné.

_ Bien vous voyez quand vous voulez vous pouvez être tout à fait charmant. Répondit le Lord tout en lançant un sourire tout à fait... diabolique. Il se leva alors pencha la tête sur le côté et dit : Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

Crystal s'avança alors vers le bureau, le capitaine se décala pour la laisser passer et l'observa suspicieux. Elle déglutit, les mains moites et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

_ Excusez moi de vous déranger Monsieur mais j'aurais voulu savoir si l'un de vos navires serait en partance pour les Caraïbes très prochainement ?

Le Lord se rassit, joignit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Pourquoi faire un si long voyage ? Une jeune femme qui plus ait. Attesta t-il.

Crystal accusa le coup et s'empourpra.

_ N'ayant plus de famille ici j'avais l'intention de partir voir du pays, ma mère venant de mourir d'une longue maladie je pensais ainsi me ressourcer. Et je dois dire que les Caraïbes sont une destination tout à fait envoutante. Répondit-elle tout sourire.

_ Vous êtes mignonne, ria t-il en se calant au dossier du haut fauteuil. Mais il n'y a pas que de bon côté, il y a aussi des pirates en ces terres, des forbans ne pensant qu'à voler, détruire et tuer.

Il réussit à faire frissonner la jeune femme. Il continua :

_ De plus, nous ne sommes pas habilité à transporter des passagers sur nos vaisseaux.

Crystal releva la tête et lança :

_ Oh je vous en prie, je suis prête à en payer le prix s'il le faut !

Le capitaine à son côté prit alors la parole :

_ Lord je peux toujours prendre cette dame à mon bord, vous savez que je peux y prendre des... passagers. Finit-il le regard froid.

Le cœur de Crystal manqua un battement, voilà peut-être que s'entrevoyait une issue à son problème matériel, elle croisa les doigts discrètement et espéra. De plus, le capitaine semblait être un parfait gentilhomme. Il portait la tenue officielle des membres de la Compagnie des Indes, ainsi qu'une épée et il tenait son tricorne à la main. Lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil elle fut comme hypnotisée par son regard, il avait des yeux noisettes et de long cheveux ébène attachés en catogan. Voyant qu'elle le fixait, il lui fit un sourire à faire fondre toutes les femmes. Crystal s'empourpra alors et détourna le regard, le reposant sur Lord Becket, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène. Il sourit de façon mesquine avant de finalement lancer :

_ Très bien, vous embarquerez donc à bord de son navire, en revanche la Compagnie des Indes ne sera en aucun cas responsable de se qui pourrait vous arriver en mer. Vous seriez donc malavisé de vous y faire remarquez.

_ J'en conviens, passais cette porte vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi Monsieur. Elle abaissa légèrement la tête pour le remercier, puis se tourna vers le capitaine. Je vous attendrez sur les quais. Encore merci Lord. Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Ce n'est que dehors qu'elle se permis de souffler. Elle était heureuse, sa nouvelle vie commençait enfin et ses rêves se voyaient réalisé. Elle laissa tomber son sac et se mit à tourner sur elle même les bras tendus, elle voulait hurler son bonheur et espérait secrètement que sa mère l'observait de la haut. La jeune femme offrit son visage à la légère brise plaquant ses longs cheveux sur ses yeux, elle les repoussa derrière son oreille avant de faire demi-tour. Le capitaine était juste derrière à quelques mètres et contemplait l'océan lui faisant face, puis il reporta son regard vers Crystal :

_ Etes-vous prête à partir ? Lui demanda t-il.

_ Oui je le suis !

_ Très bien, dans ce cas suivez moi.

Puis il se mit en marche, traversant le marché, fendant la foule tendu comme un arc. Les marchands le reconnaissant lui lançait des « bond vent », des « que le ciel vous garde capitaine », les badauds paraissaient l'apprécier et Crystal se sentit encore plus en sécurité avec cet homme. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas et passèrent devant l'étal d'un peintre, la jeune femme s'y arrêta car l'une des œuvres l'avait interpellé. Une plage de sable blanc, des palmiers, la mer turquoise et une fillette et sa mère au teint halé. Leurs regards tournaient vers un majestueux navire, Crystal se rapprocha pour y distinguer le pavillon et tenter d'en reconnaître son pays d'origine. Elle plissa les yeux avant de reculer vivement, bousculant au passage le capitaine qui s'était arrêté près d'elle.

_ Mon Dieu, c'est un navire de pirates ? S'enquit-elle au peintre.

Celui-ci répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la paralysèrent. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'elle reste ici plutôt, que diable allait-elle affronter là-bas en mer, seule avec pour compagnie des marins. Peut-être aurait-elle du demander les services d'une servante ou d'un chaperon. Une main se posa sur son bras la faisant sursauter, c'était le capitaine, d'un regard il lui indiqua qu'ils devaient partir. Elle le suivit donc le cœur battant.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arrivèrent face à un magnifique vaisseau aux voiles blanches comme le sable des Caraïbes et à la coque au bois sombres, tout dans ce navire insuffler la puissance. Mais se qui arrêta Crystal, se fut la proue représentant un ange qui tenait dans sa main gauche une colombe prête à prendre son envol. Les hommes s'activaient sur le quai pour monter la marchandise à bord, d'immenses caisses furent acheminées sur le pont. Le capitaine lui tendit une main pour l'aider à monter à bord et un vieille homme au cheveux grisonnant vinrent à leur rencontre :

_ Capitaine encore quelques instants et nous serons prêts à prendre la mer !

_ Bien Maître Urian, prévenez moi lorsque nous pourrons appareiller.

Le second observa d'un mauvais œil la jeune femme, celle-ci baissa les yeux et suivit le capitaine. Il monta vers le poste de commandement et pris la barre, il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il était sur son navire. Fier, il surveillait l'avancé du travail de ses marins mais froncé les sourcils chaque fois qu'une des caisses étaient hissées à bord puis descendues dans la cale. Curieuse, Crystal demanda alors :

_ Qu'y a t-il dans ces caisses ?

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, sembla peser le pour ou le contre. Elle douta alors que cette marchandise n'était peut-être pas ce qui s'échangeait habituellement, qu'un trafic illégal avait surement lieu entre les Rois et Reines et la Compagnie des Indes. Ne voulant pas interférer elle préféra ajouter :

_ Ne me répondez pas, si cela doit rester secret alors je ne veux pas le savoir. Il se détendit alors. Où pourrais-je déposer mes affaires ?

_ Vous prendrez ma cabine durant ce voyage, il serez mal avisé que vous ne dormiez avec l'équipage. Et je ne voudrez pas que mes hommes soient distraits de leur travail.

_ Je vous en remercie, mais où dormirez-vous ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je peux me débrouiller seul jeune fille. En tout cas bienvenue à bord du Wicked Wench Mademoiselle. Termina t-il un sourire cynique au lèvres.

Se sentant rougir, elle pivota les talons et descendit sur le pont où un marin lui indiqua ladite cabine. Elle se sentait intruse, cette cabine était à près tout celle d'un homme, des cartes nautiques s'entassaient sur le bureau avec les instruments les plus diverses, des livres encombraient le passage et mis à part les meubles habituellement présent dans une cabine aucuns objets personnels ne composaient ce lieu, aucunes peintures, aucuns effets prétextant la présence d'une femme ou d'enfants dans la vie de cet homme. Alors soit celui-ci gardait tout en lui, soit il ne possédait pas de famille ou ne voulait pas en avoir, avoir un père ou un mari qui s'absentait constamment, ne pas voir ses enfants grandir. Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir ça. Elle déposa sa valise près du bureau et ressortit, tout le monde s'activaient sur le pont, on venait de relever l'ancre et le capitaine à la barre hurlait ses ordres.

Crystal s'appuya au bastingage et regarda une dernière fois vers sa ville natale. Vu de la mer elle ne paraissait pas si malsaine, seules les maisons des aristocrates étaient visibles, ainsi que les petites maisons d'artisans. Au fond on pouvait voir se profiler le clocher de l'église où reposer sa mère. L'imposant bâtiment de la Compagnie des Indes composait de drapeaux aux couleurs du Royaume d'Angleterre donnait un peu plus de cachet à l'ensemble et le marché au bord des quais égaillé le tout. Ce tableau où elle avait vécu une petite vingtaine d'années de sa vie lui serra le cœur, elle s'était fait des amies à l'école avait même un jour rencontré la fille du gouverneur. Mais lorsque sa mère fut tombée malade plus personne n'était venu lui rendre visite, délaissant ainsi la famille Smith. Un coup de vent projeta le drapeau Anglais situé à la poupe du navire, brouillant la vue de la jeune femme et la ramenant au présent.

Elle brava sa timidité et se dirigea vers le capitaine, elle voulait se renseigner sur le voyage et certaines questions lui trottaient dans la tête, mais se qu'elle voulait surtout connaître c'était le nom du chef de ce vaisseau.

_ Monsieur, nous avons pas été présenté dans les règles, je me nomme Crystal Smith. Et elle tendit la main vers lui.

Il l'observa un moment puis sa main avant de reporter son regard vers l'océan et de sourire.

_ Capitaine Jack Sparrow à votre service Mademoiselle Smith. Et il fit une sorte de révérence tout en maintenant la barre d'une main.

Crystal ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Combien de temps durera ce voyage Capitaine ?

_ Environ douze semaines, moins si le vent est avec nous. Pourquoi, seriez-vous déjà mal à l'aise ? Sourit-il.

_ Non pas du tout, enfin pour l'instant tout va bien. Rougit-elle. Ce n'était qu'une question. En quoi pourrais-je être utile ? En cuisine peut-être ?

_ En aucune façon, vous êtes ici en tant que passagère et rien de plus et j'ai déjà un cuisinier. D'ailleurs vous prendrez vos repas en cabine, inutile que vous descendiez en cale. Trancha t-il le regard toujours braqué sur l'océan.

_ Mais pourquoi, je peux tout à fait manger avec l'équipage cela ne me dérange absolument pas.

_ Les ordres sont les ordres vous mangerez dans votre cabine et ne ferez rien d'autre. Alors soyez gentille si vous voulez que ce voyage reste agréable pour vous.

_ Dites moi ne serais ce pas ce Lord Becket qui vous aurez ordonné ceci ? Cet homme m'est absolument antipathique ! Lâcha t-elle en croisant les bras. Elle l'entendit rire. Vous moqueriez-vous de moi ? Dit-elle les poings sur les hanches.

_ Non Mademoiselle et même si je n'ai pas le droit de dire cela, sachez que je suis du même avis que vous. Mais ne voulant pas perdre mon travail je préfère garder ça pour moi. Maintenant regagnez la cabine le repas devrait être prêt, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III :**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que le navire avait quitter les mers d'Angleterre, sans encombre et à l'aide des vents bienfaiteur ils avaient traversé une bonne partie de l'Océan Atlantique mais le sombre nuage qui arrivait face à eux ne prévoyait rien de bon. Le Capitaine Sparrow avait préférait reprendre la barre pour passer la tempête. Crystal s'était tournée les pouces dans la cabine, elle dormait peu, les marins se levant tôt pour s'occuper du bateau. Il y a deux jours, elle avait passé sa journée à ranger et faire un peu de ménage dans la cabine, le Capitaine n'étant jamais venu y prendre quelque chose elle en avait donc jugé bon.

Cet après-midi, lorsqu'elle était sortit au dehors et avait vu ces gros nuages à l'horizon, elle s'y était réfugiée et prié depuis pour que tout se passe bien. N'étant pas malade elle pensait avoir le pied marin, mais une tempête pourrait changer la donne. Elle se leva, stressée comme elle était, elle ne pouvait rester assise plus d'une minute. Elle regarda à travers la petite vitre teinté de la cabine, les matelots couraient en tout sens et d'ici elle pouvait entendre le Capitaine hurlait ses ordres comme toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit sa veste accroché à la patère près de la porte, à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'un vent puissant la fit chanceler, elle se retourna et vit que Jack Sparrow manœuvrait toujours le navire. En revanche il semblait crispé.

Soudain, sans prévenir la pluie tomba drue sur le pont, les vêtements des marins furent trempés en un rien de temps et le tonnerre gronda tout près. Ni une ni deux, elle attrapa la veste du Capitaine et grimpa deux à deux les marches menant à la barre.

_ Votre veste Capitaine ! Cria t-elle.

Surpris il tourna le regard vers elle, puis vers la veste trempé entre ses mains.

_ Idiote retournez en cabine vous allez passer par dessus bord ou attraper la mort, laissez dont ma veste ici et repartez d'où vous venez vous réchauffer !

Confuse elle déposa tout de même la veste sur ses épaules et courut se mettre à l'abri.

Des heures durant le navire tanguât et l'orage gronda. Crystal avait mal au cœur, elle s'était changée pour ne pas attraper froid, mais allongé sur le lit, elle tentait de trouver le sommeil pour oublié qu'elle était sur un bateau au beau milieu de l'océan et prise en pleine tempête. De plus la nuit était tombé mais les marins s'activaient toujours sur le pont, elle se sentait inutile ainsi alitée alors qu'ils bataillés dehors contre mère nature. Elle aurait du se lever, allait les aider, mais son esprit s'embrouilla et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle s'endormit.

La douleur la réveilla soudain, sursautant, elle releva vivement la tête. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était assis à son bureau et semblait absorber par l'étude de ses cartes nautiques. Crystal gênée n'osa bouger, de plus elle n'était qu'en robe de nuit. Alors qu'elle priait pour qu'il ne fasse pas attention à elle, il releva la tête.

_ Désolé Mademoiselle Smith, vous aurais-je réveillé ? Alors qu'elle soufflait que non, il continua. Étes-vous indisposée ?

_ Non, juste mal au ventre. Le navire tanguait tellement...

_ Vous avez été inconsciente d'être sortie durant la tempête, si vous étiez tombé à l'eau personne n'aurait été capable de vous remonter !

_ Je suis désolée... Elle s'empourpra et baissa la tête.

_ Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste ici un moment, j'avais besoin de voir où nous en étions. Et je voulais me mettre au sec. D'ailleurs je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver mes affaires, qu'est-il donc arrivé ici ?

Elle se redressa, laissant tomber le draps et dévoilant ses épaules.

_ Oh excusez-moi ! Je m'ennuie tellement à bord que je me suis permise de faire un peu de rangement.

_ Et bien j'ai cru retrouver ma cabine à mes débuts, propre et rangé. A vrai dire je n'avais pas remarqué à tel point je l'avais laissé dans le désordre... mais je me rend surtout compte que la compagnie d'une femme sur ce navire me manque tout particulièrement. Dit-il taquin.

Crystal devint rouge pivoine et s'empressa de se recouvrir totalement des couvertures, avant de se rallonger dos au Capitaine. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler longuement avec un homme et n'ayant pas eu de père... Autrefois cela ne l'avait jamais gênée, puis en devenant adulte elle s'était parfois sentie seule en observant les couples à la dérobé, mais sans jamais vouloir à tout pris se trouvait un époux. Se retrouver ainsi seule dans une si petite pièce, qui plus est sur un navire avec un homme la fit frisonner. Il prit alors la parole et la fit sursauter :

_ Vous mettrais-je mal à l'aise Miss Smith ?

Elle sentait qu'il s'était rapproché, son cœur battit la chamade et elle crut qu'il allait remonter dans sa gorge.

_ Non non pas du tout. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Lança t-elle alors paniquée.

_ Si seulement je le pouvais...

Puis plus rien, elle se demandait pourquoi il s'était arrêté et tenta de déchiffrer le sens de ses paroles. Que ne pouvait-il faire ? Ne savait-il pas où nous étions ? Serait-on perdu en plein milieu de l'Océan ? Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Elle resta en alerte une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis n'y tenant plus elle se rassit sur le lit et regarda vers le bureau. Personne. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, elle ne le vit nul part. Se recouchant vivement et rabattant le drap sur son visage elle se traita d'idiote, il était simplement sortit.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bon pied, sa petite frayeur de la nuit avait été ridicule, elle s'en était rendue compte. Ce Capitaine Jack Sparrow était un gentilhomme et jamais il n'aurait abusé d'elle. Alors qu'elle finissait de s'habiller on frappa à la porta, surement le cuisinier lui apportant son petit-déjeuner. Certes ce n'était pas la cuisine de sa mère mais cet Anglais cuisinait admirablement bien. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien le bonjour, Miss Smith.

Elle recula d'un pas surprise, la main sur son cœur qui s'emballait et ses joues prirent leur teinte rosée habituelle depuis quelques temps.

_ Capitaine Sparrow, vous m'avez surprise, entrez je vous en pris.

Il entra, déposa le plateau et la regarda le regard moqueur.

_ Si vous le permettez je prendrais moi aussi mes repas en cabine, la compagnie de mes matelots m'est quelque fois dérangeante. Et il sourit une fois de plus.

Elle accusa le coup, allons donc encore autre chose, bientôt il choisirait de dormir dans sa cabine. Il est vrai qu'il était le capitaine et que ce vaisseau était le sien, mais jamais elle n'accepterais de dormir avec un homme dans la même pièce et puis il n'y avait qu'un lit ici après tout.

_ Cessez donc de froncer les sourcils, je ne vous dérangerez pas plus que ça et puis ce n'est qu'un simple repas. De plus, je voudrais faire plus amples connaissances avec vous.

Ils se mirent donc à table et il lui posa une foule de questions sur sa vie, ses opinions et sa famille. Crystal prit sur elle, tenta de calmer les soubresauts de son cœur et lui répondit patiemment. Au final, elle passa un agréable repas, le capitaine s'avérait être un parfait gentleman, même si malgré tout il ne se livrait pas vraiment. Elle appris qu'il avait vécu quelques années avec sa mère avant de préférer s'enrôler dans la marine marchande, son père, un pirate, ne leur avaient jamais rendu visite. Il lui conta qu'il était fiancé à l'océan, que lui seul pouvait l'apaiser et le rendre heureux de vivre, que lui seul lui permettait d'être libre.

À la fin du repas, voyant qu'il souhaitait se reposer elle lui proposa le lit et en profita pour allée s'aérer l'esprit et humer les embruns. Ils étaient arrivé à la moitié de leur voyage, bientôt elle refoulerait la terre ferme et verrait enfin ses contrées paradisiaques. Ses pas la menèrent devant les marches menant aux cales, elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, personne ne semblait l'avoir vue. Elle descendit donc contre l'avis du capitaine. Descendant une volée de marches elle vit une cale composait de nombreux hamacs, l'odeur lui donna la nausée. Elle descendit donc plus bas encore et se qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur, la cale à ce niveau possédait plusieurs cages où s'y entassaient des esclaves, hommes, femmes et enfants. Elle s'en approcha, ils tendirent les mains surpris de voir une femme à bord et lui demandèrent de l'aider. Elle s'accroupit près d'un homme, il lui raconta que la Reine d'Angleterre souhaitait les vendre à de riches aristocrates expatriés aux Caraïbes et qu'ils y serviraient aux plantations. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, se relevant elle observa autour d'elle et vit un sceau d'eau contenant une grosse louche. Elle le porta jusqu'aux barreaux et en donna une cuillerée à chacun, tout en leur promettant qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les libérer et leur éviter ce sort. Elle leur assura que le capitaine n'était pas d'accord avec les ordres du Lord et qu'il serait surement de son avis, elle leur laissa ensuite le sceau et remonta sur le pont.

_Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre,_

_j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez des commentaires, que je puisse savoir si cette histoire vous plaît._

_D'ailleurs plus j'aurais de reviews et plus je posterais mes chapitres rapidement._

_Et pour finir je voulais vous dire que cette histoire, je l'ai terminer et qu'elle fera 20 chapitres._

_Voilà bonne lecture !_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV :

Lorsqu'elle émergea des cales les marins la regardèrent d'un mauvais œil, après tout il lui avait été formellement interdit d'y descendre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et courut jusqu'à la cabine, elle y frappa deux coups et entra. Le capitaine dormait encore du sommeil du juste, elle s'approcha timidement les mains moites. Au début, elle chuchota son nom, mais n'ayant aucune réaction elle haussa le ton. Aucuns résultats. Excédée, elle vint soulever les couvertures et pris une manche de sa veste pour le secouer. Il se réveilla enfin, ouvrant un œil à la fois, éblouit par la lumière pénétrante du soleil.

_ Quel splendide réveil, je dois rêver... dit-il avant de refermer les yeux.

Rougissante Crystal le secoua de plus belle.

_ Mais non vous ne rêvez pas ! Allons Capitaine réveillez-vous !

Il réagit alors et se redressa vivement faisant reculer la jeune femme, il l'observa surprit avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Etes-vous au courant que vous transporté dans vos cales des esclaves ? C'est indigne ! S'insurgea t-elle.

_ Écoutez Mademoiselle ! Il se mit debout et avança, forçant Crystal à reculer. Oui je suis au courant de ce que je transporte et malheureusement cela ne dépend pas de moi mais de la Compagnie des Indes, je me suis opposé à ce transport mais cela m'en aurait couté ma place ! De plus, il vous était strictement interdit de descendre dans les cales, n'êtes-vous donc pas capable de suivre des ordres !

_ Si, mais je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait de les transgresser aujourd'hui ! Je suis vraiment outrée par le comportement de cette maudite Compagnie, plus jamais je ne demanderais à avoir affaire avec elle et surtout pas à ce Lord Becket ! Maintenant si vous le voulez bien je vais apporter de quoi sustenter ces pauvres gens enfermés là-dessous.

Elle sortit en coup de vent et claqua la porte. Elle resta un instant devant celle-ci pour reprendre ses esprits, cette discussion l'avait éprouvé et la plongé maintenant dans le doute. Se pourrait-il qu'en fin de compte le Capitaine Sparrow approuve ce transfert ? Elle comprit que lorsqu'elle l'avait interrompu en pleine discussion avec Lord Becket s'était de ces esclaves dont ils parlaient. Elle se remémora la scène, le Capitaine avait tenté de s'opposer à ce transport il est vrai mais ce Lord semblait beaucoup trop influent, il lui avait forcé la main, s'il n'avait pas accepté il se serait retrouvé sans travail. Elle se permit malgré tout d'espérer en un changement vis-à-vis du Capitaine. Elle entendit la poignée de la porte derrière elle se tourner, elle s'éclipsa alors ne voulant pas croiser son regard et y lire se qu'elle redouter. Elle gagna la « cuisine », si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi et y demanda les restes du dîner d'hier, hélas au vu de la gloutonnerie des marins il ne restait pas grand chose, elle pris donc des pommes avec les restes. Ne se préoccupant pas du regard surpris du cuisinier, elle emporta le tout et redescendit voir les esclaves.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois heures qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la cale. La compagnie des esclaves la divertissait, ils avaient été heureux de la voir revenir les bras chargeaient. Et ils lui avaient alors raconté leur histoire, décrit leur continent, l'Afrique et leurs coutumes. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux et n'avait pas vu le temps passé, buvant leurs paroles. Puis ils lui avaient raconté qu'avec la découverte du nouveau monde et la traite des Noirs, ils s'étaient vu charriés de leur Afrique natale vers l'Europe avant d'être marchandés par la Reine et envoyés aux Caraïbes servir les expatriés anglais.

Soudain, l'homme qui contait leur histoire se tut et tous se tassèrent dans le fond de leur prison. Surprise, Crystal se retourna et leva les yeux, le Capitaine était là. Ainsi assise à même les planches elle se sentit ridicule et se releva vivement, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et tourna maintenant son regard vers les prisonniers. Ceux-ci n'osaient bouger, ils avaient tellement subis de violences autrefois qu'un rien les effrayés. La jeune femme s'avança vers le Capitaine et posa sa main sur son bras, avant de lancer :

_ Cessez de les fixer ainsi ! Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, c'est honteux de leur faire subir ça.

Il tourna alors son regard sombre comme un ciel sans étoile vers le sien, puis vers sa main poser sur lui. Elle la retira alors rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il recula et après avoir jeter un dernier regard aux esclaves, il lui dit :

_ Il faut vivre avec son temps Mademoiselle Smith, maintenant suivez moi j'ai à vous parler d'une affaire on peu plus urgente.

Puis il tourna les talons et remonta l'escalier. Elle regarda impuissante les prisonniers les yeux humides, l'ancien lança à ses amis qu'ils devaient prié pour leurs pauvres âmes car ce capitaine ne leur serait d'aucune aide. Les enfants se mirent à pleurer dans le giron de leur mère et les hommes la fusillèrent du regard. Elle murmura qu'elle était désolé et quitta rapidement la cale.

Le Capitaine l'attendait sur le pont, à sa vue il lui indiqua sa cabine où ils se rendirent en silence, Crystal tenta de se ressaisir avant d'y entrer. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer elle se doutait qu'aucunes de ses prières ne serait exaucer, une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle fit quelques pas dans la cabine pendant qu'il en refermait la porte, il se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à son bureau.

_ Asseyez-vous jeune fille et cessez de pleurer. On ne m'amadoue pas aussi facilement. Sourit-il.

C'est vrai elle se sentait ridicule, mais elle ne permettrait pas qu'il pense que se n'était que simulation.

_ Je ne tente absolument pas de vous faire changer d'avis. Cria t-elle les poings serrés. Après tout vous êtes sur votre vaisseau et je n'y suis qu'une passagère. Chuchota t-elle le regard baissé.

Il s'appuya dans le fond de son fauteuil et la fixa de son sombre regard. Le silence gêna la jeune femme, elle releva la tête et le regarda à son tour. Troublée, elle s'empourpra mais garda son calme et ne le quitta pas non plus des yeux. Il rit alors :

_ Asseyez-vous et écoutez moi, ce que j'ai à vous dire vous rendra certainement le sourire.

Elle lui obéit et l'encouragea d'un signe à continuer.

_ Bien, ce navire est à destination de Kingston. Hors je tiens à préciser que cette île est sous la direction de la Reine et qu'elle sert en grande majorité de carrefour aux trafics d'esclaves. Par conséquent...

_ Pourquoi me dites vous cela ? S'insurgea t-elle.

_ Par conséquent, reprit-il, il ne faut pas que ce navire s'en approche si vous voulez les libérer. Me comprenez-vous ?

Crystal faillit s'étouffer, elle n'osait le croire et penser à une hallucination de son esprit dérangé par les remouds que subissait le navire.

_ Vous êtes toujours avec moi Mademoiselle Smith ? S'enquit-il.

Elle se ressaisit alors, se redressant sur sa chaise.

_ Vous... elle s'éclaircit la voix. Vous voulez dire que vous serez d'accord pour les libérer ?

_ Je dois dire que j'en suis moi même surpris, mais ma foi oui je veux bien accéder à votre requête.

_ Ne craignez vous pas Lord Becket ?

_ Écoutez. Il se redressa. Rien ne m'effraie, alors ce petit avorton... Il sourit. En revanche je regretterais amèrement qu'il ne me retire le commandement du Wicked Wench.

_ Si personne ne le met au courant, alors pourquoi en serait-il ainsi !

_ Cet équipage n'est pas le mien mais celui formé par la Compagnie et les murs on des oreilles.

_ Je comprends, c'est donc pour cela que vous étiez retissant... Sachez que ces personnes auront une dette envers vous, ils ne vous laisserons pas dans le besoin et si un malheur vint à vous arriver vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

Il sourit.

_ Chez vous, mais ne venez vous pas de quitter votre chez vous ?

_ Oh mais je parlais de mon futur chez moi ! Sourit-elle en retour.

_ Vous en semblez certaine.

_ Bien sur ! Vous ne pensez pas que je sois capable de fonder ma propre vie là-bas aux Caraïbes ? S'enquit-elle en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

_ Ça ne dépend que de vous... Il baissa la tête vers une carte nautique puis ne releva que les yeux. Mais si vous m'avez dit ceci c'était juste une façon détourné de me dire remercier ?

Elle rougit violemment avant de rapidement détourner le regard.

_ Je m'en doutais. Reprit-il.

Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur lui il était absorbé sur sa carte, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il ne portait pas son chapeau et elle se demandait à quoi il ressemblerait les cheveux détachés, des cheveux noir de jais, des yeux d'un noir d'encre et le teint halé de celui qui passe sa vie au dehors. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il laissait pousser une fine moustache et une légère barbe depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre, comme pour se vieillir. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il releva alors la tête et haussa un sourcil, elle continua de lui sourire avant de soudainement se reprendre.

_ Un problème Mademoiselle Smith ? S'enquit-il.

Pourquoi Mademoiselle ? C'était tellement impersonnel, elle aurait apprécié qu'il l'appelle Crystal. Et elle alors ? Pourquoi ne l'appellerait-elle pas Jack. Jack. Un frisson lui remonta de l'échine. Cela lui paraissait trop intime. Elle rougit de plus belle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il reporta son regard vers son bureau et lâcha :

_ J'aimerais être dans votre tête actuellement Mademoiselle...

_ Oh désolée, vous disiez ? Se reprit-elle.

_ Je disais... Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Je disais que vous pouviez vaqué à d'autres occupations, je me charge de tout. Encore merci Mademoiselle Smith.

_ Bien, je vous laisse dans ce cas. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la cabine, elle fit un pas au dehors et se retourna. Oh aussi, appelez moi Crystal s'il vous plaît. Et elle sortit.

Le Capitaine garda un instant la tête tournait vers la porte où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Très bien Crystal...

_Please laissez de petites reviews, je voudrais sincèrement connaître vos opinions sur ma fanfiction..._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V :**

Un mois plus tard, ils accostait au Port de Nassau aux Bahamas. Crystal fut émerveillée tout ce décor semblait appartenir à une toile d'artiste, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et le Soleil balayé le port. Les robes des femmes étaient beaucoup plus colorées ici, même les maisons possédaient de jolies teintes pastel. Jack lui avait conseillé de s'installer ici plutôt qu'à Kingston, que le gouverneur de cette ville était apprécié de ses habitants et suffisamment aisé pour être en mesure de conserver la beauté de ce lieu. Elle était donc descendu à terre non sans mal, le retour sur le plancher des vaches la faisait vaciller. Puis, après avoir flâné dans les rues de Nassau elle s'était rendue dans une auberge pour y demander une chambre en attendant qu'elle ne puisse se trouver son « chez soi ». Enfin, elle était retourné à bord du Wicked Wench.

Ils attendirent que la nuit fut tombée, Jack donna quartier libre à ses marins et ils se mirent en devoir, lui et Crystal, d'aider les esclaves à descendre du navire. Ils étaient douze au total, Jack leur conseilla donc de se diviser en trois groupes pour passer plus inaperçu et offrit une besace de shillings à chaque hommes forts du groupe. Puis, Crystal leur fit de bref adieux, ils avaient décidé de partir plus dans les terres. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparut de leur champ de vision, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Capitaine :

_ Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois, ce que vous avez fait est juste et vous en serez récompensé un jour ou l'autre.

_ Le jour où je serais mort c'est çà ? Sourit-il.

_ Mais non voyons !

_ Je ne suis pas croyant alors veuillez m'excuser mais la vie après la mort, tout çà, très peu pour moi. Admit-il.

_ Laissez tomber. Soupira t-elle. Vous allez regagner l'Angleterre à présent ? Retrouver votre famille ?

_ Tout à fait, nous repartirons en chemin inverse dés l'aube. En revanche je n'y retrouverais aucune famille.

_ Pas d'épouse ou d'enfants ?

_ Non. Lâcha t-il catégorique.

_ Veuillez m'excuser. Souffla t-elle penaude.

_ Ne vous excusez pas. La fixa t-elle.

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et triturait sa robe en regardant ses pieds.

_ Je vais vous laisser, peut-être voudriez-vous descendre à terre avant de repartir. Merci de m'avoir autorisé de monter à bord de votre navire, vous m'avez ainsi permise de quitter l'Angleterre et d'y laisser mes vieux démons. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Au revoir Capitaine Sparrow, si un jour vous repassez par Nassau venez dont m'y faire signe.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la planche permettant l'accès au quai. Mais le Capitaine la retint par le bras et la fit se retourner sur elle-même pour lui faire face, et la prenant au dépourvue il l'embrassa. Il cueillit ses lèvres délicatement et, lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit, y passa sa langue, elle crut défaillir, s'il ne tenait pas ainsi ses hanches elle serait tombée. Puis, il s'écarta légèrement et interrompit leur étreinte. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade, c'était son premier baiser. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût du Capitaine sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux et observait sur son visage toutes les émotions se succéder. Lorsqu'elle se reprit et le fixa à son tour du regard, les joues rosies, il chuchota :

_ A bientôt Crystal.

Il la relâcha alors, elle avait rabaissé son visage vers ses pieds, lui tirant un sourire. Elle murmura un « au revoir » et quitta le pont du navire, il la suivit du regard tout le long du quai. Puis, le Capitaine Sparrow regagna sa cabine où il y attendrait patiemment le levé du jour.

Crystal atteint l'auberge qu'elle avait choisit plus tôt dans l'après-midi et y gagna sa chambre. Elle se tint à la fenêtre, de là elle pouvait y voir le Wicked Wench et le troublant Jack à son bord, enfin elle ne voyait que les lumières de la cabine mais pouvait y deviner sa présence. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène de tout à l'heure, instinctivement elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle était troublée plus que de raison, ressentait-on ceci à chaque fois qu'un homme nous embrassait ? En tout cas, sa première fois avait été merveilleuse, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le Capitaine Sparrow. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle revêtit sa robe de chambre et se mit au lit.

Le lendemain, elle s'efforça de se lever à l'aube et se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle soupira de soulagement, le navire relevait l'ancre, elle ne raterait pas leur départ. Ouvrant sa fenêtre, elle observa le splendide levé de soleil. Lorsque le Wicked Wench se retrouva juste devant le soleil levant, Crystal pensa qu'elle voyait la plus belle chose qui soit possible d'être vu sur cette terre. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ait totalement disparu. Emportant avec lui le Capitaine Jack Sparrow...

_Désolée pour cette longue attente, les études... Enfin je vous poste la suite._

_Bonne année 2012 à toutes et à tous !_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI :**

Les semaines s'égrainèrent, en Angleterre la Reine fit signer l'Acte d'Union entre l'Écosse et son Royaume, elle devint alors Reine de Grande-Bretagne. L'affaire avait été reléguée jusqu'aux ilots lointains des colons anglais et depuis une semaine la boisson coulait à flots, les rues s'étaient parées de fanions aux couleurs du Royaume et le Gouverneur organisait chaque soirs de somptueuses fêtes où étaient conviés ses plus loyaux citoyens. Crystal aidait aux préparatifs, cette nouvelle union lui permettrait de très bientôt s'offrir la petite maison auquel elle rêvait depuis son arrivée à Nassau. En attendant elle logeait toujours à l'auberge et leur servait de serveuse le soir venu, dans la partie de la ville où elle vivait temporairement personne ne s'était vu convié en la demeure du Gouverneur. Par conséquent, tous venaient trinquer à l'Union dans les tavernes, dont celle de l'auberge où elle vivait. Elle regrettait toujours de ne pouvoir assister aux soirées, peut-être que le fait d'aider aux préparatifs ne la rendait pas suffisamment importante à leurs yeux. Elle avait pourtant espéré, sa jolie robe du dimanche aurait suffit à la rendre présentable pour l'occasion, pour l'heure elle attendait dans son armoire.

Vers trois heures du matin, le bar de l'auberge ne reçu plus assez de clients pour avoir besoin de son aide, elle regagna donc sa chambre. Faisant sa toilette se soir là, elle remarqua l'auréole de lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et vit la lune ronde et pleine, l'astre baigné la ville d'une teinte bleu nuit enchanteresse. Son regard se perdit dans le contemplation de la colline bordant la crique à l'ouest, la maisonnée qu'elle rêvait d'acheter s'y trouvait, de là le point de vue était encore plus magnifique, elle pouvait y voir le bout de l'île et lorsque le temps le permettait l'île voisine. Elle décida de s'y rendre.

Alors qu'elle grimpait la pente douce menant à la maison, elle crut entendre les buissons remuer. Elle fit un arrêt et attendit le cœur battant. Plus aucun son. Elle reprit donc son ascension et ne regretta pas de l'avoir entreprit, la ville semblait profondément endormie, hormis les quelques maisons closes et la villa du Gouverneur, tout était paisible. Tournant la tête de l'autre côté elle vit au loin les lumières de l'île voisine. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et huma les embruns. Elle se sentait en paix, loin du tumulte de l'Angleterre et des malheurs de la vie quotidienne. Elle repensa à sa mère et regretta qu'elle ne puisse être ici avec elle, celle-ci aurait tant aimé le lieu, elle n'y aurait pas tombé malade et serait encore auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. La jeune femme se sentait seule malgré son bonheur, la présence d'un ami ou d'un parent lui manquait terriblement...

Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter, se relevant brusquement, elle tourna la tête vers la maison. Le toit était en partie effondré et la végétation y avait repris ses droits mais rien ne réussissait à entacher l'espoir qu'avait Crystal d'y vivre. Elle crut voir une silhouette disparaître derrière l'une des fenêtres, ramassant une branche morte, elle s'avança vers la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil. La lune parvenait à filtrer à travers les carreaux noircis par le temps permettant à la jeune femme de constater que personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle rit compulsivement se traitant d'idiote et jeta son arme de fortune au sol. Elle tourna alors les talons prête à repartir vers l'auberge.

Quand soudain une main ballonna sa bouche et la tira à l'intérieur, paniquée elle se débattit comme un beau diable et marcha sur le pied de son agresseur. Il la relâcha et poussa un juron, étant tombait à terre elle releva la tête et lui fit face.

_ Que faites vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que... Que... cria t-elle.

_ Allons calmez-vous Mademoiselle ce n'est que moi.

Elle crut reconnaître la voix de l'homme, il s'avança vers elle et la lune éclaira son visage. Il était en haillons, blessé et semblait avoir passé un long séjour dans les cales d'un navire marchand. Néanmoins, elle reconnu ce visage, elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Elle se remit rapidement sur pied et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Oh Jack vous êtes revenu !

_ Doucement... gémit-il.

Elle avisa alors que sa manche droite était couverte de sang, la relevant elle vit que le sang provenait d'une brulure mal soignée et boursouflée.

_ Mon Dieu que vous est-il arrivé ?

Il gémit et tenta de se redresser.

_ Ma petite incartade n'aura pas plus à mes supérieurs...

_ Non... c'est Lord Becket qui vous a traité ainsi ? Mais comment... comment a t-il pu l'apprendre, personne n'avait été mis au courant pourtant ! Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

_ Ne pleurez pas pour moi... je ne le mérite plus... si vous savez... j'ai tout perdu... ne tenant plus sur ses jambes il s'assit à terre.

_ Que dites-vous ? Elle s'accroupit à son côté.

_ Mon navire, mon Wicked Wench... Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il a ordonné qu'il soit coulé devant mes yeux, je me suis sentit tellement impuissant, c'est toute ma vie qui a coulé avec ce vaisseau... plus de travail, plus de navire, plus de titre, plus aucune raison de vivre...

_ Jack je vous en pris ressaisissez vous ! Tout n'est pas perdu !

Il releva vivement la tête les yeux embués de larmes et la fusilla du regard.

_ Vous ne comprenez donc pas, ceci... il montra sa brulure au bras. Ceci n'est pas une simple brulure, il m'a marqué ! Marqué au fer... marqué à tout jamais d'un P ! Vous savez se que cela signifie ? Porter un P ?

Elle sanglota, elle savait ce que cela représenté, il serait considéré comme un pirate et ne pourrait plus vivre qu'en temps qu'un hors-la-loi. La Compagnie des Indes et la Marine Royale n'auraient de cesse de le rechercher pour le pendre, sort réservé à tous les pirates depuis que leur présence était devenue trop encombrante aux yeux de la loi.

_ Je suis désolé. Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

Il tendit son autre main vers elle puis sembla se ressaisir et la laissa retomber.

_ Je ne savais pas où me cacher, j'espère que je ne vous porterais pas préjudice en étant ici. Après tout vous êtes l'une des dernières personnes à m'avoir vu sur le Wicked Wench.

_ Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Non, bien sur que non ! Venez je vais vous conduire à l'auberge, il faut vous soigner avant que cette plaie ne s'infecte... Elle se releva et l'attrapa sous le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Non ! Personne ne doit me voir, on risquerait de me reconnaître et pire de vous accuser.

_ Allons ne faites pas l'idiot ! Il fait nuit, personne ne nous verra et je ne vous laisserez certainement mourir ici !

Il sembla se résigner, elle l'aida donc à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à l'auberge. Grâce au ciel l'aubergiste et sa femme avait quitté leur comptoir, ils gravirent donc péniblement l'escalier. Dans la chambre il se laissa tomber sur le lit où il sombra rapidement. Crystal amena du linge humide et un seau d'eau et entreprit de lui nettoyer sa plaie, mais dans son sommeil il poussa des gémissements, craignant de lui faire mal la jeune femme n'osa trop forcer...

Elle passa la nuit à le veiller, la fièvre l'avait gagné et elle n'arrivait pas à le calmer, il gémissait constamment les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'en voulait cruellement d'être la source de son malheur, il avait été bon avec elle mais en retour elle lui offrait une vie d'errance. Ni tenant plus, elle rassembla ses effets et s'en courut vers la maison du médecin. Reprenant son souffle, elle tenta de lui expliquer qu'une de ses amies s'était brulée dans la nuit et que depuis elle était fiévreuse et souffrait atrocement. Le docteur voulu se rendre au chevet de la malade lui prodiguer ses soins, mais la jeune femme refusa prétextant que celle-ci avait une phobie des médecins. Celui-ci trouva cela absurde, elle le supplia alors et il accepta finalement de lui donner de l'onguent pour la brulure et un pour la fièvre. Elle le paya gracieusement et repartit rapidement à l'auberge.

Jack Sparrow n'avait pas bouger et son silence la troubla, elle s'imagina d'horribles choses et repensa au jour ou sa mère l'avait quitté. Elle se ressaisit et vint appliquer les onguents. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, il était terrorisé, son regard était vide. Elle tenta de le rassurer, qu'il était en sécurité loin de la Grande-Bretagne. Il sombra de nouveau dans le coma. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas à se rendre à la villa du Gouverneur ce jour-ci, elle resta donc toute la journée à son chevet. Et quand vint le soir, elle descendit aider à la taverne. Des rumeurs circulaient disant que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow aurait disparu à Londres sous les yeux de sept agents de la Compagnie des Indes, mais personne ne sembla savoir qu'il résidait à Nassau actuellement, elle s'en félicita et s'empressa de prendre ses commandes.

Les jours et les nuits passèrent, Crystal restait constamment au chevet du malade lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle tentait de lui faire avalait du potage pour qu'il reprenne des forces. La fièvre était tombée depuis peu et l'ancien capitaine dormait plus paisiblement. Sous l'onguent qu'elle nettoyait chaque jour la marque apparaissait très clairement, elle aurait voulu que cela n'en soit pas ainsi... Elle se prépara à partir, ce jour là elle devait aider une dernière fois aux préparatifs de la villa, la dernière fête aurait lieu dans deux jours et des personnes des îles voisines y seraient conviées. Toujours envieuse d'y assister elle effleura des doigts sa robe de pourpre bleu des rêves plein les yeux. C'était l'occasion de trouver chaussure à son pied... elle prit son panier et partit le cœur léger après avoir coulé un dernier regard vers Jack.

Lorsqu'elle revint éreintée plusieurs heures après, il avait disparu. Le lit était vide, choquée elle souleva les couvertures pour s'en assurer. Elle était effrayé qu'il ai pu sortir alors qu'il était recherché par la marine royale. De plus, la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte l'alerta. Elle posait la main sur la poignet de la porte lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce adjacente, se retournant, elle vit Jack postait dans l'encadrement. Il semblait en conflits avec son bouton de manchette... son bouton de manchette ? Elle le regarda de haut en bas, il s'était changé et porté à présent un somptueux uniformes d'aristocrate.

_ Où Diable avez-vous déniché cette tenue ?

_ Ce serait trop long à raconter. Sourit-il. En me réveillant tout à l'heure mes yeux se sont posés sur votre robe et je me suis douté qu'une petite réception se préparer, j'en ai eu confirmation dans une taverne avoisinante. Souhaitiez-vous vous y rendre ? S'enquit-il le plus simplement du monde.

_ Mais... mais voyons et si quelqu'un vous avez reconnu ! L'apostropha t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

_ Il n'en est rien donc n'y pensons plus, apprêtez-vous, nous partons d'ici une demie-heure. Et s'il-vous-plaît souriez dont ! Comme lors de notre dernière entrevue. La taquina t-elle.

_ La dernière fois que je vous ai parlé vous étiez plutôt abattu je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais alors sourit.

_ Je parlais de l'autre dernière fois voyons. Allons Trésor habillez-vous...

_ Je ne me suis pas vu invitée à cette fête désolée. Le coupa t-elle.

_ Très bien, alors prenez ceci comme mon cadeau de remerciement pour votre précieuse aide. Souffla t-il aguicheur.

_ C'est inutile. Murmura t-elle. On vous reconnaîtrez...

_ Mademoiselle Smith. Il fit une profonde révérence. Acceptez-vous de m'accompagner au bal ce soir même ? Finit-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Elle ria, puis résigné lui pris la main, il lui fit un baise-main qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Troublée, elle attrapa donc sa robe et s'enferma dans la salle adjacente. Le cœur battant une chamade qui lui était à présent coutume.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII :**

Le soir venu Jack la conduisit à la villa. Sa main posait sur le bras du Capitaine lui donna le courage de ne pas repartir à toutes jambes. Il lui avait assuré qu'avec le monde présent, personne ne remarquerait leur présence et qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Le problème qui s'interposa aux passages des grilles, c'est-à-dire la vérification des lettres d'invitations, ne troubla en rien son compagnon. Il lui fit accélérer le pas et ils se faufilèrent entre la foule de badauds agglutinaient à l'entrée et ils franchirent l'enceinte sans inconvénients majeurs. Ils traversèrent tout d'abord un allée bordée de fleurs aux pétales plus colorées les unes que les autres, malgré que celles-ci se soient refermées pour la nuit, et l'odeur des fleurs d'orangers lui chatouillèrent les narines. Au bout du chemin de graviers blancs ils virent deux escaliers de marbres, eux aussi blancs, se faisant face et permettant l'accès à l'entrée de la villa, l'immense porte à double battants étant ouverte sur le hall d'entrée. Les invités furent priés de passer dans la salle de réception. Lorsque Crystal y entra, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Alors qu'elle avait assisté à la préparation de cette salle, jamais elle n'aurais pu imaginer un tel effet, le marbre bleu du sol reflété la douce lumière des dizaines de lustres dorés à l'or fin. Les fenêtres, elles aussi couleur de l'or étaient ouvertes sur le jardin faiblement éclairé et permettant de tendres promenades au clair de lune, dans la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été. Les couples virevoltaient déjà et le somptueux mélange de couleur enchanté la vue de la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers Jack les yeux pétillants et le remercia.

Il lui rendit son regard avec intensité et une main sur sa taille la conduisit sur la piste, elle

chuchota gênée qu'elle ne savait pas danser, il sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil.

_ laissez vous guider...

Et ils s'élancèrent à la suite d'autres couples, ainsi mélangé à la foule de danseurs leurs maladresses passèrent inaperçues. Crystal était aux anges et ivre de bonheur, elle passa une agréable soirée aux bras du troublant Jack Sparrow. À force de virevolter, elle n'y prit garde et marcha sur le pied de son partenaire, il étouffa un cri et la fixa de son regard sombre. Elle se répandit en excuse et il rit gaiement, l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu précédemment leur montaient à la tête et elle rit avec lui.

Puis les musiciens s'arrêtèrent et le Gouverneur fit un discours de bienvenue, les couples s'écartèrent de la piste entraînant Crystal et Jack et l'on annonça l'arrivée des Gouverneurs des îles voisines. Ils défilèrent cérémonieusement devant le peuple d'Aristocrates, les femmes cintrées dans leur robes corsetées importées de Londres et les hommes, pour la plupart Amiral ou Commodore de la Marine Royale, portaient leur uniformes clinquants. Le Gouverneur de Nassau terminait son discours lorsque l'un des ses hommes de mains vint lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Il se redressa et lança :

_ On me prévient de la présence de notre cher Lord Cutler Becket en notre humble île ! Entrez donc mon ami ! Et il étendit ses bras en croix.

Crystal jeta un regard effrayé à Jack, si le Lord le remarquait il le ferait arrêter.

_ Il est temps de nous éclipser. Murmura t-il tout contre son oreille.

Becket entra au moment même dans la salle et une slave d'applaudissement l'accueillit.

_ J'aimerais tellement le ridiculiser en public. Cracha son compagnon.

_ Non Jack nous devons partir, vite. Chuchota t-elle tout en le repoussant vers une des fenêtres ouvertes.

À contre cœur celui-ci consentit à la suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans le jardin passant ainsi inaperçus, à l'abri derrière un arbre Crystal les fit s'arrêter et ôta ses chaussures. L'herbe humide sous ses pieds la calma, elle avait craint que Jack ne veuille pas la suivre et ne fasse une esclandre, elle reprenait donc ses esprits et le fixa durement. Il la regardait lui aussi et elle ne put se retenir de rougir.

_ Qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'étais intervenue ? S'enquit-elle.

Son visage était si près du sien, comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer, elle recula d'un pas mais le tronc lui empêcha une quelconque retraite. Son regard apeuré sembla l'amusé et il s'approcha toujours plus.

_ Capitaine ? Chevrota t-elle.

Seul son souffle chaud sur son oreille lui répondit, il descendit le long de sa mâchoire toujours plus brûlant avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Alors qu'elle s'y était attendue, lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle ne su retenir le long fourmillement qui remonta de son échine. Aucuns ne semblaient à même de mettre fin à cette étreinte et Crystal se laissa happé par le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Ainsi enlaçait au Capitaine elle se sentait chez elle, son bonheur lui paraissait complet... se ressaisissant soudainement, elle rouvrit les yeux et une main posé à plat sur son torse tenta de le repousser. Ne voulant pas mettre fin à leur étreinte, il n'y porta pas attention, jusqu'au moment où celle-ci le frappa avec l'une de ses chaussures.

Reculant vivement et se frottant la joue, il la fusilla du regard. Troublée, elle souleva ses jupons et courut jusqu'au mur délimitant la demeure du Gouverneur. Jack la laissa partir la fustigeant intérieurement, puis avisant ses chaussures laissé à terre, il se traita d'idiot et s'abaissa pour les ramasser. Ce faisant, il vit des domestiques en livrée patrouiller. Il emprunta donc le chemin qu'avait pris la jeune femme précédemment et la trouva au pied du mur les mains sur les hanches le visage tourné vers la lune. Elle semblait chercher un moyen d'escalader cette forteresse, il rit pour lui même et resta un moment pour l'observer. Ragaillardie, elle grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche, l'une des ses branches avait poussé jusqu'au dehors, permettant ainsi d'en franchir le mur. Il s'avança lentement vers le tronc ne voulant l'effrayer.

_ Miss Smith. Chuchota t-il. Comment comptez-vous descendre de cet arbre lorsque vous aurez franchi le mur ?

Se tournant vers lui, elle le fusilla du regard lui tira un sourire mais ne lui répondit pas et continua a monter de branches en branches. Malgré lui, il pu tout à loisir observer sous ses jupons.

_ Savez-vous que le vue d'ici est des plus magnifique ?

Elle rabattit vivement les pans de sa robe le long de ses jambes et le regarda toujours plus rouge de honte. Il lui tira alors une moue boudeuse et entreprit de la rejoindre sur son arbre.

_ Que... commença t-elle alors qu'il lui passait devant.

L'enjambant, il gagna le bout de la branche et se pencha en avant pour se rendre compte de la distance au sol. Il revint en arrière, sembla chercher quelque chose puis fixa sa robe.

_ Je vous en prie Jack ! Lança t-elle outrée.

Il lui intima de se taire et d'un geste lui demanda de retirer le bandeau lui enserrant la taille, il était suffisamment long pour leur permettre de descendre. Elle le lui tendit donc mais à contre cœur. Il alla l'accrocher autour de la branche et s'y suspendit, il descendit rapidement le long du large ruban et mit pied à terre. Elle en fit donc de même, non sans mal et se laissa choir dans les bras du Capitaine. Son sourire vissait aux lèvres il paraissait apprécier ce moment. Elle se mit donc rapidement sur ses pieds et entreprit de retirer son bandeau pourpre.

_ Laissez, vous ne saurez le retirer, nous ferions mieux de partir à présent. Lui souffla t-il.

_ Mais, si quelqu'un le voyait ! Ils se poseraient des questions !

_ D'ici qu'ils le remarquent nous serons loin et je ne vois personne à même de se souvenir de la charmante demoiselle qui le portait, hormis moi ayant passé cette soirée à vos bras.

_ Oh ! Outrée une fois de plus, elle fit l'offusqué et partit vers la ville.

_ Madame ne voudrait-elle pas récupérer ses chaussures ? Lui lança t-il de loin.

Elle fit demi-tour lui arracha lesdites chaussures de ses mains et les enfila rapidement avant de repartir. Même de dos elle sentait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Ses joues en feu lui rappelèrent à quel point il avait été entreprenant tout à l'heure, elle s'en mordit la lèvre, elle devait bien admettre que cela ne l'avait pas déplu. Néanmoins, elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'il ne la suivait pas ou peut-être la suivait-il mais de plus loin, cela lui permettait de se calmait et elle se rasséréna. Après tout si elle était venu aux Caraïbes c'était pour refaire sa vie et avant tout il lui fallait un véritable travail et une maison bien à elle. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'un Capitaine, qui plus est déchu, ne la fasse dévier de son chemin.

Ce faisant, elle constata qu'elle avait déjà atteint la rue de l'auberge et alors qu'elle croisait une ruelle sombre adjacente, un homme éméché en sortit et l'aborda de manière outrageuse. L'odeur qu'il dégageait la gêna et les relents d'alcool qu'elle sentait chaque fois qu'il expiré lui donnèrent la nausée. Il la bouscula et s'appuya contre elle. Effrayée, elle tourna la tête de coté prête à demander de l'aide, mais à cette heure tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. Elle lui donna donc un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et s'enfuit, arrivant devant l'auberge il réussit à la rattraper et la fit tomber. Sa tête heurta le sol et elle vit des étoiles, l'homme en profita pour lui soulever les jupons tout en lui maintenant les bras le long du corps.

Soudain une silhouette l'heurta de plein fouet, le forçant à lâcher la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle tenter de se relever et de se redonner contenance, elle avisa de la tenue de son « sauveur », ce n'était autre que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow en personne. Alors qu'il assommait l'ivrogne d'un violent coup du droit elle fut prise d'un fou rire en entendant sa veste se déchirer. Se relevant à son tour, il s'épousseta et la regarda tout trace de sourire envolé. Elle ne sut s'arrêter de rire et préféra se détourner, elle l'entendit se rapprocher. Cessant de rire, elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il resta derrière elle et lui caressa les cheveux, puis les repoussant, il l'embrassa dans le cou faisant naître de doux frisson sur sa nuque. Malgré elle, elle pencha la tête de coté l'invita à poursuivre. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur son cou, puis lui fit faire demi-tour. Il sourit alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il l'embrassa une fois de plus. Il détacha son regard de ses lèvres et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_ C'est ici que nos chemins se quittent Mademoiselle Smith, je repars dès se soir, j'ai appris qu'un navire reprenait la mer et j'ai un compte à régler une bonne fois pour toutes. Votre compagnie et votre aide m'auront été d'un agréable secours, mais je ne vous importunerez plus à présent.

Il lui sembla que son cœur saignait, se serait-elle donc attaché à ce point à cet homme... elle lut dans son regard que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Ainsi il allait partir lui aussi, en fin de compte tout les gens qui comptait un temps soit peu pour elle partaient tous un jour ou l'autre.

_ Ne pleurez pas pour moi très chère, je vous les déjà dit je n'en vaux pas le coup. Vous me voyez rester à terre, alors que l'océan me tend les bras ? Il n'y a qu'en mer que je me sens chez moi.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire ? Réussit-elle à dire.

_ Tentez de retrouver du travail et qui sait mon précieux vaisseau...

_ Mais il a coulé Jack ! Souffla t-elle.

_ J'aime penser qu'il y a toujours un moyen de le retrouver, après tout il existe tellement de légendes, des trésors, des monstres peuplant les mers.

_ Ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants !

_ Moi elles m'ont toujours fait rêver.

_ Bien, dans ce cas Capitaine Sparrow, je vous dis au revoir et que le ciel vous garde. Finit-elle le vague à l'âme.

_ Je dirais plutôt que la mer me gardera... mais soit, oui il est temps. Prenez soin de vous Mademoiselle. Il lui fit un baise main et sans se retourner se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les quais.

La main sur la poitrine et le cœur serré, elle le regarda partir avant de regagner sa chambre. Jack Sparrow quittait une seconde fois sa vie et le déchirement n'en était que plus douloureux. Il lui fallait maintenant se ressaisir et reprendre son chemin là où elle l'avait laissé quelques jours plus tôt. Demain était un autre jour et un autre flots d'ouvrages l'attendraient, alors elle l'oublierait surement, quoi que, qui peut oublier le Capitaine Jack Sparrow...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII :**

Cinq ans ont passé à Nassau, Crystal y a enfin trouvé un travail, chez la corsetière, et a eu la possibilité de s'acheter sa petite maison sur la colline.

_ Miss Smith avez-vous terminé votre ouvrage ? La cliente doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Hurla Lady Châtelet depuis la pièce voisine.

_ Oui Madame, il sera prêt.

Crystal se sentait à sa place parmi les nombreux tissus, elle avait toujours était bonne couturière et le jour où elle s'était présentée à Lady Châtelet dans sa plus belle création, celle-ci avait été charmé et l'avait prise sous son aile. Les clientes payaient grassement leurs toilettes, et quand bien même la matrone ne lui en donnait que les trente cinq pour-cent, cela suffisait à assurer son bonheur. En trois ans, elle avait amassé assez d'argent et s'était acheté la maison de ses rêves. Les rares moments où Lady Châtelet n'avait pas besoin de ses mains, elle les passait à entretenir sa maisonnée et son petit jardin face à la mer.

La patronne entra dans l'atelier et vint observer en détail le corset posé sur le mannequin de bois. La nature avait figé Lady Châtelet dans un rictus déplaisant, les personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas la voyaient comme quelqu'un de constamment fâché. De plus, ses longs cheveux gris quotidiennement tirés en arrière dans un chignon élaboré durcissait ses traits et la rendait toujours plus antipathique. Une main sur le menton et l'autre sur la hanche, elle passait toute la pièce de tissu au peigne fin. Elle releva alors la tête satisfaite et sourit à sa jeune couturière, d'un sourire crispé sur une bouche sans lèvres. Crystal en avait cauchemardé dans ses débuts.

_ J'en suis satisfaite, comme chaque jours, vous êtes un cadeau du ciel ma Chère. Si Mon George était présent il serait de mon avis. Dit-elle les mains jointes.

Son George, elle avait conté maintes fois son ancienne vie auprès de son défunt époux. Ancien Commodore de la Royal Navy, elle s'était vu remettre une bourse bien remplie et avait pu garder sa villa pour compensation aux services rendus de son maris. Elle ne manquait donc de rien et avait ouvert cet atelier pour, comme elle s'évertuait à le dire, donner aux femmes d'ici des tenues descentes et digne des aristocrates Anglaises. Crystal n'appréciait pas tellement les corsets, cela la serrait trop, la gênait dans ses mouvements et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Elle avait vu, un matin sur les quais de Nassau, un étrange navire au pavillon noir et une femme en était descendue. Elle portait son corset au dessus de sa chemise, des pantalons et un bandeau enserré son front, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient au vent. Crystal l'avait envié et elle avait été prête à lui venir en aide à la vue du sang qui s'écouler de son flanc. Malheureusement les gardes du gouverneur était arrivé avant elle, ils l'avaient arrêté, alors que son navire s'était empressé de repartir. Ses hommes l'avaient laissé pour morte ici et s'était sans compter sur le Gouverneur et son sens du devoir, elle avait été pendue sur la place du village en guise d'avertissement. Crystal revoyait souvent en songes ces longs cheveux blonds flottaient au vent et ce visage fermé pour toujours, son corps n'avait pas était retiré de la potence avant des semaines, plus personne n'avait osé s'aventurer sur la place où des rumeurs disaient que l'odeur y était resté malgré tout. Comme si la jeune pirate n'avait pas voulu partir. Elle revint à elle, la cliente venait d'arriver et il lui fallait à présent l'aider à l'essayage.

Le lendemain matin, la corseterie fermée, Crystal en profita pour rejoindre le marché et se réapprovisionner. Devant son miroir, elle fit un arrêt, comme elle avait changé depuis ces quelques années. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune Crystal accablait par la perte de sa mère et qui s'était enfuie d'Angleterre. Elle était une femme maintenant, ses longs cheveux sombres, qu'elle ne faisait plus couper, étaient réunis chaque jour en un chignon sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle s'habillait et se maquillait à la dernière mode anglaise et ses yeux émeraudes faisaient des émules.

Alors qu'elle descendait tranquillement vers le centre du village, un homme dans sa course effrénée la bouscula, elle en fit tomber son panier et pesta contre cet importun. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une longue veste grisâtre avant qu'une troupe de soldat ne converge vers l'inconnu. Elle s'écarta d'eux vivement. Par curiosité, elle décida de prendre un chemin détourné et d'aller voir de plus près se qui se passerait. Marchant de ruelles en ruelles, elle arriva face aux remparts. L'inconnu ne tarda pas a arrivé, elle leva un sourcil surprise alors qu'il tenté d'escalader le mur, mais celui-ci encore humide de la dernière pluie l'en empêcha. Elle l'interpella alors narquoise :

_ Vous n'arriverez jamais à le franchir, quand bien même vous y parviendrez, les gardes postaient en haut vous attraperont. Suivez moi dont !

Lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole, il avait semblé vouloir se sauver, puis s'était repris et avait gardé son chapeau baissé. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas être reconnu, qu'importe, elle n'attendit pas une ni deux et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener sur la colline. Dans sa main, elle sentit que l'homme portait plusieurs bagues, elle douta donc de la personne qui le suivait. Était-ce un homme ou une femme ? Soit, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant chez elle et elle lui lâcha la main avant de se retourner. Il baissa aussitôt la tête, l'empêchant de voir son visage.

_ Si vous tentiez de quitter la ville, vous feriez mieux de passer par là-bas. Dit-elle en pointant l'arrière de l'île du doigt. Elle pencha la tête de coté pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu, mais celui-ci tourna les talons et prit le chemin qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Posant son panier sur le rebord d'une de ses fenêtres, elle ramassa son sceau et alla puisait de l'eau au puit, elle mit ses mains en bol et bu une gorgée de son eau. Relevant la tête, elle avisa de la présence d'oiseaux de mauvais augures dans ses arbres en fruits. Elle releva ses jupons et courut les chasser de leur perchoir, agitant la main et poussant des cris pour les effrayer. Au final, elle cueillit une pomme et en mordit à pleine dent. Elle récupéra son sceau et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle entra et referma aussitôt derrière elle, accrochant son châle à la patère et retirant ses chaussures, elle frissonna. Un étrange sentiment l'alarma, elle n'était pas seule et se sentait observer. Attrapant un tisonnier, elle se dirigea en silence vers sa chambre, la porte était entrouverte. Les deux mains sur son arme de fortune, elle ouvrit la porte du pied. Personne. Abaissant les bras, elle rit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui arrivait de telles frayeur. Elle se retourna alors et sursauta violemment en heurtant l'inconnu de tout à l'heure. Il avait drôle allure, de long cheveux ébène coiffaient en dreadlocks où pendaient plusieurs breloques. Elle ne douta plus sur le fait que c'était bien un homme à la vue de sa moustache et de sa fine barbe, mais elle avait eut raison, il portait bien de nombreuses bagues. Elle prit peur en remarquant qu'il était armé.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Chevrota t-elle le tisonnier bien en main.

Il la dévisagea un instant et il lui sembla avoir déjà vu ces yeux sombres. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à leur propriétaire, l'homme parla d'une voix rauque qui la fit frémir.

_ Allons Trésor, m'auriez-vous oublié ? Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Vous m'en voyez navré, peut-être devrais-je y remédier.

Il s'approcha alors plus près d'elle. Il sentait la mer et les embruns, ainsi que l'alcool, mais elle ne sut dire de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux étaient auréolés de khôl noir, pourquoi diable un homme se maquillerait-il ? Elle ne put cogiter plus longtemps, il la prit de cours et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient le goût du sel, happé par un tourbillonnement de sentiments contradictoires elle ferma les yeux. Pour les rouvrir aussitôt, elle repoussa l'homme et le regarda d'un œil nouveau.

_ Monsieur Sparrow ?

_ Allons vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler Jack, Miss Smith. Nous nous connaissions bien vous et moi autrefois. Sourit-il charmeur.

Elle put remarquer que certaines de ses dents étaient recouvertes d'or. Elle recula d'un pas et le dévisagea de bas en haut.

_ Mais quel est cet accoutrement ? Vous qui portiez si bien l'uniforme. Attesta t-elle.

_ Vous semblez avoir oubliez un point mon Ange. Et il remonta sa manche droite et lui montra sa marque en forme de P.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un pirate ?

_ Désolé de vous décevoir Trésor.

_ Ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que... vous ne devriez pas vous montrer ! Le Gouverneur n'hésite pas à faire pendre tout homme, femme ou enfant ayant affaire de près ou de loin à la piraterie.

_ Ooh, vous vous inquiétez pour le bon vieux Jack. Elle s'empourpra alors. C'est donc ça. Il sourit ironique et tourna les talons. Il entreprit alors de faire la visite de la maisonnée, soulevant bibelots, détaillant les tableaux. Lorsqu'il eut finit il lui fit face, elle n'avait pas bougé.

_ Auriez-vous quelque chose à m'offrir, je meurs de soif. Demanda t-il avant de s'asseoir. Elle sembla alors reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

_ Que désirez-vous boire ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Par pur hasard du rhum. Lâcha t-il un bras en l'air. Elle le regarda un sourcil relevé.

_ Vous semblez changé Jack, que vous est-il arrivé. Murmura t-elle.

_ Oh si vous saviez, il s'en est passé des choses depuis... depuis combien d'années maintenant ? Le temps semble s'être envolé. Je vous quitte jeune fille et vous retrouve en femme parfaite et maîtresse de maison. D'ailleurs, je ne vois aucune traces de votre époux, serait-il au travail en cette heure matinale ?

_ Je ne suis pas mariée. Souffla t-elle.

_ La belle affaire. Lança t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise. Comment une femme aussi charmante que vous ne s'est-elle toujours pas vu remettre l'anneau au doigt.

_ A croire qu'il n'y ait que vous pour penser cela. Dit-elle la mine triste en lui tendant un verre. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas y reconnaître l'odeur du rhum.

Elle s'assit de l'autre coté de la table et but une gorgée le visage fermé. Il en fit donc de même et fut doublement surpris de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'eau de vie. Elle releva la tête et lui dit :

_ Alors Jack, dites moi que vous est-il arrivé ces cinq dernières années ?

_ C'est une longue histoire Trésor. Elle balaya sa réplique d'une main. Bien, mais je passerais rapidement sur les détails les moins... intéressants dirons nous. Il finit son verre d'un trait et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Après vous avoir quittait cette nuit là, vous souvenez-vous de cette nuit ?

_ Continuez Jack. Soupira t-elle.

_ Soit. Après cela je suis monté à bord du navire d'un vieux loup de mer, quel sasser d'os celui là d'ailleurs, il a guidait son frêle esquif jusqu'à Tortuga. Vous connaissez cette Tortuga Trésor ? Elle fit non de la tête. Dommage, Tortuga est l'île des pirates, j'y suis restait quelques semaines. Quelques ravissantes semaines...

_ Jack ! S'offusqua t-elle.

_ Oh désolé ma Belle. Dans les tavernes de Tortuga j'ai eu vent d'une rumeur, un Capitaine assez... spécial, était soit-disant capable d'exaucer les vœux en échange d'une petite... transaction commerciale.

_ Vous me cachez des choses Jack !

_ Absolument très Chère et cessez de m'interrompre. Elle roula des yeux. J'ai donc... emprunté le navire d'une amie et me suis rendu auprès de ce Capitaine Spécial.

_ Que lui avez-vous demandé ? S'enquit-elle vivement. Il lui fit des yeux ronds.

_ Je lui est demandé de me remettre à flots mon navire !

_ Mais Jack...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! La coupa t-il. Car il l'a fait, cette... homme, a remonté mon précieux navire des abysses ! Elle le regarda les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Soit dit en passant, je les renommais pour évité tout soupçons vis à vis de la marine marchande.

_ Et puis-je savoir comment il se prénomme à présent ? Il se pencha au dessus de la table les yeux plissés.

_ Le Black Pearl...

_ Original...

_ Attendez de le voir avant de dire. S'offusqua t-il. Après ça je suis retourné à Tortuga, ai enrôlé tout un équipage de solides matelots et j'ai depuis vogué, pillé, volé et saccagé comme un forban sans âme et sans cœur. Finit-il théâtral.

_ Voilà donc votre longue histoire ? Je m'étais attendue à plus de... péripéties. Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ? Elle se releva et leur resservit un verre.

_ J'ai eu vent de la présence d'un trésor Aztèque non loin d'ici, je suis venu en attesté par moi même. Il la remercia et avala d'un trait son verre. Bien, il me faut repartir, mes hommes ne sont pas très patients et je dois dire que si vous ne les divertissez pas quotidiennement ils en deviennent bougons.

Il se leva de sa chaise et, d'une démarche chaloupée, s'approcha de la porte. Elle le suivit et lui tint le bras.

_ Attendez Jack ! Vous ne devriez pas retourner sur les quais, on vous y reconnaîtrez.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous dis que mon Pearl m'attend sagement à quai. Il est dans une crique voisine, je ne pouvez prendre le risque de me faire repéré dés mon arrivée.

Il baissa le regard sur sa main et elle la retira vivement, il tourna alors les talons.

_ Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner ? Souffla t-elle en faisant un pas au dehors.

Il ne dit rien mais attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, il lui tendit son bras auquel elle crocheta sa main et ils descendirent la colline par l'arrière de la maison. Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel se reflétait sur la mer, créant des centaines de petits cristaux d'or sur la surface et le vent faisait plier les brins d'herbe folle répétant le mouvement des vagues. Crystal rompit le silence :

_ Où se trouve ce trésor Aztèque ?

_ Sur une île que seuls ceux qui savent déjà où elle se trouve sont à même de la trouver.

_ Et je suppose que vous en faite partit ?

_ On va dire que j'y suis relativement bien aidé. Sourit-il en effleurant un petit boitier pendu à sa ceinture. Elle avait suffit son geste.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Un compas, qu'une charmante amie a bien voulu me céder et je dois dire...

_ N'y a t-il donc que des femmes là où vous vous rendez ? S'offusqua t-elle le rose aux joues. Il plissa les yeux le regard vissé au sien.

_ Seriez-vous jalouse Miss Smith ? Elle rougit alors jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et détourna le regard.

Ils débouchèrent au sommet d'une crique, le Black Pearl était là, majestueux. Jack n'avait pas mentit, son navire était magnifique. Sa coque semblait plus sombre et ses voiles autrefois immaculées, étaient à présent noires elles aussi. Alors qu'elle restait contemplative il se rapprocha et lui dit :

_ Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici, la paroi est accidentée.

_ Votre navire est magnifique Jack, tout le monde le reconnaîtra et s'en souviendra, il restera dans toutes les mémoires... souffla t-elle les yeux fixé sur l'océan. Si Becket le voyait... elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Ça n'est pas dans mes intentions mais peut-être qu'un jour... il lui prit la main et la baisa.

_ J'ai le sentiment que le Lord prépare quelque chose, sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ce voyage depuis l'Angleterre alors qu'il y est censé diriger la Compagnie.

_ Vous avez raison et cela n'augure rien de bon.

_ JACK !

Ils tournèrent ensemble la tête vers la petite plage, un vieil homme possédant un ruban vert sur la tête leur faisait de grands signes. Jack soupira :

_ C'est Hector, mon second. Il est temps, je vous dis au revoir mon Ange. Il descendit aussitôt la paroi et rejoignit rapidement son homme de main et son navire. Le Black Pearl déploya ses voiles et fut emporté par le vent du sud. Emmenant une fois de plus le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais elle se doutait qu'ils se reverraient, surement au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins, comme à son habitude. Elle repartit vers sa maisonnée la tête dans les nuages...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX :**

La nuit même, alors qu'elle lisait l'un de ses romans favoris au coin du feu. On vint frapper à sa porte, elle mit une couverture sur son dos pour recouvrir sa fine robe de nuit et ouvrit. Un homme à la mine patibulaire encadré de deux gardes lui firent face. L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, fit un signe de tête aux gardes qui tournèrent les talons et se postèrent des deux cotés de la porte.

_ Miss Smith. Dit-il la voix cassée.

_ Oui c'est bien moi, qu'y a t-il Monsieur...

_ Inutile de connaître mon nom, puis-je entrer ? Ça n'était pas vraiment une question car déjà il faisait un pas.

_ Mais voyons, dites moi se que vous voulez ? S'indigna t-elle en repoussant la porte. Il maintint la porte ouverte d'un bras et la força à reculer de l'autre. Lorsqu'il fut entré il la referma derrière lui. Parlez, dites se que vous cherchez ! Il fait nuit ! Avez-vous l'autorisation d'entrer de la sorte chez quelqu'un ? Son cœur battait la chamade.

_ J'en ai l'autorisation du Lord en personne.

_ Becket... chuchota t-elle.

_ avez-vous recueillit un homme ce matin même ? Elle crut s'étrangler.

_ Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Elle tourna les talons. Il la rattrapa et d'une main lui arracha sa couverture. De quel droit osez-vous... il la gifla alors et elle heurta le sol.

_ Avez-vous fait entrer un homme chez vous ce matin ? Cria t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Crystal se tenait la joue, il n'y avait pas été de main morte, sa tête lui tournait et elle sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres :

_ Pourquoi les jeunes femmes n'ont-elles plus le droit de faire entrer des hommes chez elle ?

Il la gifla de plus belle et sa tête heurta violemment le sol, elle s'y était attendue mais pas de la sorte. Il lui empoigna les cheveux et la fit s'agenouiller. Il approcha son visage au plus près du sien.

_ Parlez, ou tout ce qu'il reste de votre vie partira en fumée. Hurla t-il lui crachant au visage. Elle se sentait salie mais ne se laisserait pas intimider, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne dit mots. Il fronça les sourcils, se releva et la traîna par les cheveux vers le feu. Pensant qu'il allait la brûler et sachant qu'il en était capable, elle se débattit comme un beau diable et le frappa derrière le genou. Il chancela et la lâcha. Elle en profita pour se remettre rapidement sur pieds mais sa vue se brouilla, elle eu juste le temps d'atteindre sa chambre et d'y refermer la porte. Calant une chaise sous la poignet, elle pria pour qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir. Elle l'entendit grogner et aboyer des ordres aux gardes, puis on vint frapper violemment sur la porte. Derrière elle, le volet de la chambre fut rabattue. Elle paniqua, on venait de l'enfermer, elle était prise au piège et à tout moment ils réussiraient à forcer la porte et il déchainerait sa colère sur elle. Elle se promit de répondre à ses questions sinon il la tuerait, après tout elle ne savait pas où s'était rendu Jack, elle ne pourrait donc pas être d'une grande aide à ces hommes. Elle se résigna alors et s'approcha de la porte et, au bord des larmes, elle dit :

_ Écoutez... arrêtez et... et je vous direz tout ce que vous voulez savoir... je vous le promet... mais par pitié arrêtez...

Les coups dans la porte cessèrent, elle retira alors la chaise les mains tremblantes et ouvrit lentement. L'homme était seul, le garde attendait à l'entrée. Il la fusillait du regard et tenait ses poings fermait, mais c'est d'une voix calme qu'il parla :

_ Miss Smith, je réitère ma question, avez-vous fait entrer en homme chez vous ce matin ?

_ Oui. Murmura t-elle. Il tendit l'oreille. Oui. Répéta t-elle plus fort.

_ Saviez-vous de qui il s'agissait ?

_ Non. Dit-elle le regard baissé.

_ Menteuse. Et il la repoussa violemment vers le lit.

_ Je vous en prie... pleura t-elle.

_ Qui était-ce ? Hurla t-il. Vu qu'elle gardait le silence, il lui empoigna le bras et la projeta sur la commode. Elle vit des étoiles et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Alors ? Miss Smith répondez !

_ C'était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow de la Compagnie des Indes... réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

_ Faux Sparrow ne travail plus pour la Compagnie, c'est un pirates, le saviez-vous ?

_ Non...

_ Je n'ose vous croire, vous savez se que vous risquez pour avoir aider un pirate ?

_ Je vous en prie...

_ Inutile de me supplier, je suis un homme de parole, j'avais dit que je vous prendrais tous ce qu'il vous reste... mais avant cela, où est Sparrow ? Lui dit-il tout contre son oreille.

_ Je ne sais pas... il n'a pas voulu me dire où il se rendait... je vous le jure... murmura t-elle choquée.

_ Je veux bien vous croire pour cette fois, peut-être nous seriez-vous utile plus tard. Voyons où en étais-je... ah oui c'est vrai... je n'ai qu'une parole.

Crystal ne tenait plus debout, l'arrière de son crâne la lançait, surement du au coup contre la commode. Il la maintenait toujours par le bras et serrait si fort qu'elle ne sentait plus sa main. Il avait dit qu'il lui prendrait tout ce qu'il lui restait... elle craignait qu'il aille bien plus loin que ça et lorsqu'il la fit tomber sur le lit, elle compris à quel point elle avait raison. Il souleva sa chemise lui cachant la vue, elle vit cela comme un signe du seigneur et le remercia de ne plus avoir à regarder ce visage immonde. Elle entendit un bruit métallique, comme un boucle de ceinture, tomber au sol et le lit s'affaissa lorsqu'il l'y rejoins. Comme toutes les jeunes filles, elle avait rêvait de sa première fois, avait toujours espérait l'offrir à son futur époux. Il semblerait que le ciel ne soit pas de cette avis. Elle pensa à sa pauvre mère et s'imagina quelles souffrances elle avait du ressentir lorsqu'elle avait offert son corps jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Il ne s'occupa pas d'elle, lui écarta violemment les cuisses et vint en elle avec une telle force qu'elle fut clouée au lit. Une douleur la transperça de part en part mais elle se força au silence pour ne pas lui offrir se plaisir. Soudain, il retira le tissu de son visage, elle eut juste le temps de voir le sien transformé par la rage avant qu'il n'écrase sa bouche sur la sienne. Et alors qu'un liquide chaud se répandait sur ses cuisses, il imprima son rythme, violent, brutal. Il lui maintenait les bras le long du corps, s'enfonçant toujours plus en elle et lui léchait à présent le visage. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et sa bouche se remplissait de sang alors qu'elle se mordait la langue de dégouts. Elle aurait tellement voulu tomber dans l'inconscience pour ne pas avoir à subir cet horrible spectacle. Il poussa soudainement un grognement effroyable et se retira sèchement. Il remit son pantalon et alors qu'elle espérait qu'il en resterait là, il revint vers elle, lui empoigna les cheveux tout aussi violemment et la descendit du lit d'un geste sec. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, rouvrant ses yeux baigné de larmes, elle vit la tâche sombre qu'ils avaient laissé sur les draps immaculés. Il la traîna tout du long jusqu'au dehors là elle vit, comme dans un cauchemar à travers ses yeux embués, les gardes enflammer sa maison. Après ça, l'homme la relâcha et ils repartir tous trois vers le village. Un orage gronda au dessus d'elle et des gouttes fraîches s'écrasèrent sur son visage, la nettoyant de cet homme immonde. Balayant les dernières flammes, la jolie maisonnée redevenait comme jadis la ruine en haut de la colline qui l'avait tant fait rêver...

Crystal se réveilla le corps douloureux, son cauchemar en tête. Elle est surprise de ne pas sentir ses draps, se redressant elle ne reconnaît rien de l'endroit. Mais tournant la tête sur sa gauche, elle entrevoit une ruine encore fumante. Reportant son regard sa tenue, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce n'était donc pas qu'un horrible cauchemar, elle avait bien été violé, en atteste sa robe de chambre ensanglantée et sa maison noircie par les flammes. En ce moment elle ne désire qu'une chose, mourir... mourir pour tout oublier. La lune haut dans le ciel l'éclaire mais à l'inverse du soleil ne peut la réchauffer, son cœur est douloureux et son âme déchirée... elle ne peut pourtant pas rester ici indéfiniment, on viendrait rapidement voir la maison détruite et les voleurs s'empresseraient de prendre ce qui reste intacte. Se faisant combat, elle se hisse sur ses pieds et chancelle jusqu'à ce qui fut la porte d'entrée de sa demeure, de son premier véritable chez soi. Alors que ses larmes se tarissent enfin et que sa vue lui revient petit à petit, elle fouille les décombres et tente d'en extraire ses objets de valeur. Elle réussit malgré tout à réunir une petit bourse d'argent, néanmoins tous ses vêtements ont été léché par les flammes. Elle se recouvre donc de son manteau restait accroché à la patère près de la porte et sort.

Dans la nuit, la jeune femme pieds nus et torturée de douleurs regagne les quais, espérant trouvé un navire qui l'aiderait à s'enfuir de cette ville... à s'enfuir loin de son bourreau...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X :**

A son arrivée au port, Crystal avait réussi à grimper à bord d'un navire marchand. Les hommes occupaient à charger les cales n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Depuis, le navire avait pris la mer et durant toute la journée elle avait attendu vaillamment qu'il s'arrête dans un port. Les cales l'écœuraient, l'odeur de fruits pourris et d'animaux morts durant les longs trajets lui brulaient le nez, nauséeuse et la tête bourdonnante, elle se sentait faible et voulait se reposer. Mais elle s'interdit de dormir pour ne pas rater sa sortie.

A la nuit tombée, elle sentit le navire se stopper et le remue-ménage dans les cales supérieures lui indiqua qu'on déchargeait la cargaison. Discrètement, elle sortie sur le pont et descendit la passerelle. Derrière, elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait, ne se retournant pas elle courut se réfugier à l'abri dans une ruelle adjacente au port. A bout de souffle, elle s'assit à terre et observa la ville dans laquelle elle venait d'arriver. Hormis la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, toute la ville était éclairée de milles et une lanternes. Cette ville en ébullition, ne semblait pas dormir. Les gens chantaient, riaient et buvaient à chaque coin de rue, des filles de joies se trémoussaient ça et là et des hommes éméchés s'entretuaient gaiement. Mourante de faim et ne sachant pas où elle avait mis les pieds elle décida d'entrer dans une taverne. En pleine cohue, elle trouva une table et s'y affala la tête lourde. Rabattant ses cheveux sur son visage, elle fit signe à une fille et commanda un verre d'eau. Cette dernière se moqua d'elle en lui expliquant qu'ils ne vendaient que de l'alcool ici, elle recommanda alors et se souvenant de ce que Jack avait dit, elle fit demander du rhum. La jeune fille satisfaite partit chercher sa commande.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle buvait lentement le breuvage ambré, deux filles de joies vinrent l'aborder :

_ Alors ma mignonne, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

_ Seule. Renchérit l'autre.

Crystal les fixa un moment, l'une était blonde et l'autre rousse, les yeux ombrés de khôl comme Jack et les robes sales et nauséabondes. Elles paraissaient en avoir déjà vu beaucoup, malgré leurs fards noirs elle discernait les cernes sous leurs yeux, ces filles étaient fatiguées de leur travail nocturne. Mais on disait que les hommes payaient bien les prostitués.

_ Comment... commença Crystal.

_ Nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie. Alors dis-nous ce qu'une femme dans ton

genre vient faire sur notre territoire. Coupa la rousse.

_ A vrai dire, rien... je me suis enfuie... je n'ai nul part où aller... plus de maison, plus de travail, plus rien... finit-elle dans un souffle. Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de reporter leur regard sur elle. La blonde lui prit le menton et la força à la regarder, elle repoussa aussi ses cheveux. Elles semblèrent satisfaites.

_ Bien, on veut bien t'aider, alors suis nous !

Elles quittèrent la taverne, Crystal à leur suite, et d'un bon pas traversèrent la ville en direction d'une grande demeure recouverte de fanions rouge sang. Elle ferma vivement les yeux et se tint la tête, une affreuse douleur lui vrillait les tempes. Les deux femmes se retournèrent et vinrent la soutenir, elles demandèrent de l'aide et des hommes la transportèrent jusqu'à la maison close. Crystal sombra alors...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était alitée. Deux femmes s'activaient dans la chambre, l'une lui maintenait la tête tandis que l'autre lui appliquait un bandage sur le haut du crâne. On lui avait retiré sa robe de chambre et lui en avait donné une autre, beaucoup moins blanche que la sienne, mais au moins ne voyait telle plus la tâche traitresse. La douleur à l'arrière de sa tête avait enfin cessé, levant le regard vers la fenêtre, elle nota qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir longuement dormis.

Une femme d'âge avancé entra alors, les cheveux tiré en arrière par un chignon élaboré, elle s'assit au bord du lit et parla d'une voix rauque :

_ Vous sentez-vous mieux mon enfant ? Vous avez pris un rude coup sur l'arrière du crâne. Qui donc vous a infligé un tel coup ?

_ Oui merci ma tête a cessé de me lancer, répondit Crystal agare, en revanche je n'ai aucune idée du nom de l'homme qui m'a fait ça. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

_ Était-ce votre première fois mon enfant ? S'enquit la vieille femme en posant sa main sur son épaule. Crystal releva vivement la tête et dévisagea chaque femmes présentes dans la pièce, elle se recula fuyant la main tendue. N'ayez crainte, aucunes de mes filles n'est violentée chez moi. Si vous le désirez vous pouvez restez ici et en attendant que vous soyez parfaitement remise, vous n'aurez qu'à aider à la cuisine. Finit-elle avant de sortir à la suite des deux autres femmes.

Les jours s'égrainèrent alors, Crystal remise sur pied, aidait à la cuisine et aux ouvrages ménagers. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris où elle était tombée, dans une maison close, et malgré ses réticences à rester là, elle devait bien avoué qu'elle s'y sentait bien. La vieille femme, que tout le monde appelait Madame Susan, était en faite la propriétaire. Personne n'avait pour l'instant demandait à la voir ajoutée à la longue liste des filles que possédait la maison, elle était donc rassurée et assurée le service le soir venu. Certains hommes sifflaient à son passage ou tentaient de l'aborder, mais les filles n'étaient jamais loin pour assouvir leurs besoins primaires. Elle n'avait jamais revu ses deux sauveuses, on lui avaient raconté qu'elles travaillaient dans une autre taverne, que seules les filles les plus expérimentées pouvaient quitter le cocon.

Malheureusement, un matin tout tourna au vinaigre. Madame Susan la demanda dans son bureau, s'y rendant gaiement, on la fit s'asseoir. Puis cette dernière lui tourna autour, elle lui détacha les cheveux, y glissa les doigts, approcha son visage du sien et fixa longuement ses yeux. Se redressant, elle regagna sa chaise avant de lancer :

_ Mon enfant, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous aviez des cheveux magnifiques et la couleur de vos yeux est absolument hypnotique.

_ Non Madame...

_ Non ? Allons donc ! Comment aviez-vous rencontré l'homme qui vous a brutalisé tantôt ? Quémanda t-elle.

_ Je ne le connaissais ni d'Adam et Ève Madame, je ne l'avais même jamais vu auparavant. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il a frappé à ma porte un jour, il voulait me faire avouer quelque chose... quelque chose que je ne savais pas, comme je ne répondais pas il m'a alors vio... elle toussa et repris. Il était seulement accompagné de deux hommes en livrées. Des hommes de la Compagnie des Indes...

_ Ne serais donc pas le Lord Cutler Becket qui les auraient envoyé ?

_ Je ne sais pas Madame...

_ Soit, cela fait assez longtemps que vous êtes ici maintenant, j'ai donc décidé qu'il était temps pour vous de rejoindre mes filles. Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous serez gracieusement payée. L'ignorant elle continua. Vous verrez cela n'est pas si difficile, les premières fois peut-être, mais vos longs cheveux sombres et vos yeux émeraudes feront le reste, il suffira que vous poussiez des cris aux moments opportuns.

Ni tenant plus Crystal repoussa sa chaise et dévisagea la vieille femme.

_ Jamais je ne vendrais mon corps ! M'entendez-vous ! Jamais !

Pivotant les talons, elle actionna la poignet de la porte et ne fut pas surprise de voir trois filles l'attendant.

_ Suivez-les, elles vont vous apprêter et n'ayant crainte tout ce passera très bien. Finit Susan avant de faire un signe aux jeunes femmes qui lui maintenirent les poignets et l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre.

_ Laissez-vous faire s'il vous plaît Crystal, implora l'une d'elles, sinon elle nous mettra

toutes à la porte. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ! Lorsque vous entrez dans une maison close il est impossible d'en sortir. Après tout qui voudrez d'une fille de joie pour travailler et aucuns hommes n'épousera l'une d'entre nous, pour s'amuser ils sont les premiers partants mais jamais ils ne s'abaisseraient à nous épouser. C'est ainsi vous n'y pouvez rien ma chère.

Radoucit Crystal les laissa donc faire, elle retint ses larmes et renifla. Si elle disait vrai, alors plus jamais elle ne sortirait d'ici. Après tout si sa mère avait su sortir ce n'était que grâce à elle. Seules les femmes enceintes peuvent et doivent d'ailleurs quitter ce travail...

Après quelques minutes on l'a plaça face à son reflet, on lui avait fait revêtir une robe jade rehaussant son léger bronzage. Ses cheveux avaient été laissé libres pour qu'on ai d'yeux que pour eux. Mais c'est son visage qui fixait instantanément le regard, elles avaient ourlé de khôl noir ses yeux, au même titre que toutes les filles présentes ici... au même que Jack... était-il déjà venu ici ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se trouva ravissante ainsi parée et ne put retenir de faire tourner sa robe.

_ Mademoiselle Crystal vous êtes éblouissante, vous allez nous rendre bien fade face à vous. Sanglota l'une d'elle.

_ Oh non Anna... elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Ne pleurez pas je vous en prie.

_ Allons que ce passe t-il ? Les surpris Susan. Recule toi donc Anna que je vois notre chère Crystal. Se faisant elle sembla exulter. Magnifique, mes enfants nous allons rendre la splendeur à notre maison grâce à notre nouvelle pièce de choix.

Crystal ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager froidement. Susan leva le bras avant de se ressaisir.

_ Non, je serais mal avisé d'abimer se beau visage qui va nous faire tant d'émules. De toute façon tu ne pourra jamais quitter cette maison, alors inutile de me regarder ainsi, tu es a moi et ce pour toujours. Ria t-elle avant de quitter la chambre avec les autres jeunes femmes.

_ Nous verrons bien... chuchota Crystal pour elle même le regard noir.

Elle se promit de tout faire pour quitter cet endroit, elle tenterait tout les moyens possibles s'il le fallait mais sans jamais ne se mettre enceinte. Elle resterait maître de son corps et veillerait à endormir l'attention des hommes... on l'appela, elle descendit donc accueillir son destin les poings serraient.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI :**

Crystal fit son entrée le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle passa toute la salle du regard et nota que malheureusement de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers sa frêle silhouette. Susan lui fit signe d'approcher, s'exhortant au calme elle vint près de cette dernière.

_ Bien tu sais ce que tu as à faire, alors va et ne me faits pas honte ! Lui glissa Susan.

N'y faisant pas attention, elle avança près d'une table adjacente. Un homme, seul, semblait hypnotisé par sa pinte de rhum. S'approchant plus près, elle exulta alors intérieurement, il lui semblait reconnaître ce vieil homme. Son chapeau sombre lui cachait son regard mais elle n'en démordit pas. Soudain, il prit conscience de la présence de la jeune femme et releva vivement la tête faisant voler la plume verte attaché à son couvre-chef. C'était bien lui, comment diable s'appelait-il donc déjà ? Ah oui Hector. Il la fustigea du regard et la détailla de bas en haut, Crystal en frissonna. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent imperceptiblement, il fit signe à Susan et se leva de sa chaise. Il posa une main sur son poignet et voulu la tirer à sa suite, mais une seconde main vint le retenir. Crystal et Hector tournèrent la tête dans un même ensemble vers l'intervenant, son cœur manqua un battement et elle tressaillit lorsque la main glissa sur la sienne. D'un regard Jack exhorta son second à se rasseoir, un sourire cynique aux lèvres il emmena la jeune femme à l'étage, la fit entrer dans l'une des chambres inoccupé et referma la porte derrière eux.

_ Alors Trésor, comment se fait-il que vous vous retrouviez à Tortuga ? Railla t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Se regimba t-elle.

_ Alors racontez moi, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. Lança t-il en s'installant

indécemment sur le lit.

Triturant ses mains, elle décida finalement de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Pendant ce temps il la couvait du regard et elle en fut profondément gênée. Face à Jack Sparrow elle perdait tout ses moyens, en plein désarroi elle commença :

_ La nuit où vous êtes repartit, j'ai reçu la visite de deux gardes de la Compagnie des Indes ainsi que d'un troisième homme. Il était venu dans l'intention de me soutirer des informations sur votre destination.

_ Le troisième homme, n'était-il pas tout de noir vêtu ? L'interrompit-elle.

Elle croisa son regard et confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Il siffla alors et son regard se fit noir.

_ Mercer, l'homme de main de Becket. Aliéna t-il. Et que lui avait vous dit sans paraitre indiscret ?

_ Rien, je lui ai répondu ne pas savoir où vous vous rendiez.

_ Vous avez bien fait et je vous en remercie Trésor. Lui répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi cette moue ? N'aurait-il pas été satisfait de votre réponse ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non. Souffla t-elle retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Il m'a brutaliser et … puis il a brulé ma maison. Elle essuya rapidement une larme venu se nicher au bord de ses cils. J'ai alors fui Nassau durant la nuit et est atterrit ici, c'est deux filles qui m'ont trouvé et m'ont amené ici. Et cette sotte de Madame Susan pense pouvoir me tenir en laisse et me forcer à travailler pour elle. Se rebiffa t-elle.

_ Il va s'en dire que vous faite un morceau de choix. Souffla t-il allongé sur le flanc la tête en appui sur une main.

_ Je vous en prie Jack faite moi sortir d'ici, je … j'ai … tressaillit-elle.

_ Vous avez peur. Proposa t-il.

_ Pas du tout. Cria t-elle la tête haute. Il se redressa alors et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

_ Il vous a pris votre innocence ? Demanda t-il le regard noir.

_ N... Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareil ? S'insurgea t-elle.

_ Des sources personnelles. Éluda t-il.

_ Que... ?

_ Une femme aussi belle qu'une nymphe aux yeux verts foudroyants m'a t-on dit, poussait par la curiosité je me suis empresser de venir la délivrer de sa cage dorée.

Crystal ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il quitta alors le lit, retira sa veste et ouvrit sa chemise. Détournant violemment le regard, elle sentit son cœur s'emballait. Paniquée ses muscles ne lui répondirent plus, elle restait prostré sur sa chaise. Elle tenta alors de prendre la parole mais un simple murmure sortit de sa bouche :

_ Que faites vous ?

_ Ce que je suis censé faire pardi ! Ironisa t-il. Allons soyez tranquille je sort prendre des rafraîchissements et je reviens.

Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle se détendit et se traita de sotte. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noire, une nuit sans lune. La porte se rouvrit alors vivement, la faisant sursauter.

_ Vite La Susan arrive ! Mettez-vous sous les draps ! Lui ordonna Jack.

_ Comment ? Se récria t-elle.

_ Faite ce que je vous dis, elle vient !

Le voyant dos au mur, main sur la poignet et gardant un œil au dehors. Elle convint dont à obéir et retirant ses chausses elle se glissa sous les draps frais. Soudain, il ferma rapidement la porte sans bruit, posa sa bouteille au sol, retira sa chemise, sous le regard rosit et surpris de la jeune fille et vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il prit alors ses lèvres la prenant de court. La porte se rouvrit faisant sursauter Crystal, il quitta à regret ses lèvres, la fixa dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois vissait aux lèvres. Puis, recouvrant le bustier de la jeune femme du drap il se retourna et protesta :

_ Allons ! Nous ne souhaitons pas être interrompu.

_ Veuillez m'excuser je me suis trompée de porte. Souffla la voix rauque de la matrone.

_ Bon où en étions-nous. Chuchota t-il après que la porte se fut refermée.

_ Non Jack. Supplia t-elle le teint livide.

Il se rembrunit et décida de se rasseoir. Elle l'observa en tapinois, son torse nu halé, imberbe et sans défauts la fit frissonner. Elle s'humecta les lèvres la gorge soudain sèche.

_ J'espère que ce que vous voyez vous convient. La surprit-elle. Après tout c'est moi qui paye, se serait donc à moi d'être à votre place en ce moment.

_ Désolé, je ne peux pas. Souffla t-elle.

_ Bon je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de vous faire quitter cet endroit. Lâcha t-il tout en s'allongeant sur un côté.

_ Comment ? S'enquit-elle tout ouïe.

_ Je pense pouvoir vous acheter. Murmura t-il.

_ Pardon ! S'insurgea t-elle... Jack !

_ Laissez moi dormir à présent, nous verrons cela demain... termina t-il avant de

s'endormir.

Résignée, elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux avant d'être elle aussi rattrapé par le sommeil...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XII :**

Au petit matin, elle est surprise de se retrouver seule dans la chambre. Jack semblant en être sortit, elle réajuste donc sa robe et sa coiffure et sort à son tour. Du haut des escaliers, elle le voit en pleine discussion avec Susan, Hector attend quant-à lui à quelques pas le regard morose et tapant du pied. Lors de sa descente elle sent le poids du regard de ce dernier posé sur elle, Jack et Susan s'éloignent alors et celle-ci se dirige vers elle. Elle penche la tête et lui chuchote tout contre son oreille.

_ Tu as fait bonne impression dés ta première nuit on dirait, même si je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue moi même. Mais ce Capitaine m'offre une somme suffisamment conséquente et je ne peux la refuser. Tu vas donc le suivre, tu lui appartient à présent, je ne peux donc plus rien pour toi. Mais si par un bel hasard tu reviens à Tortuga, tu sauras où me trouver. Finit-elle sèchement.

_ Bien sur. Répondit Crystal mais s'assurant mentalement qu'elle ne remettrait pas les pieds ici. Elle rejoignit alors son sauveur le sourire aux lèvres, elle exultait, enfin la liberté. Néanmoins, en sortant de l'habitation un frisson la parcourue et son regard croisa celui du second de Jack, son sourire lui donna froid dans le dos et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Toutefois cela n'entacha pas son bonheur de se retrouver à bord du Black Pearl. Elle reprit rapidement ses marques, après tout il s'agissait toujours du Wicked Wench hormis l'assombrissement du navire dans son ensemble. Assombris comme pour montrer qu'il revenait du fonds des abysses la coque encore meurtrie par les flammes et les canons de la Compagnie Des Indes, mais toujours prêt et fier d'affronter les mers. La proue n'avait pas perdue de sa superbe a part la peinture ayant subie les assauts du temps et de l'eau salée. L'équipage en revanche ne ressemblait en rien au précèdent, les marins bien apprêtaient laissé place à des pirates sales et nauséabond. Ainsi donc le vaisseau dans son ensemble gardait l'odeur de la cale, cela lui remonta le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'un d'eux s'avança à sa rencontre et lança à la cantonade :

_ Quel cadeau nous faites vous là Capitaine ? Le rire de l'équipage se mêla au sien.

_ Toi le Bottier on t'a rien demandé ! Hurla Hector sur sa droite. Qu'on apprête le navire, nous levons l'ancre camarades.

Celui-ci semblait jubiler, Crystal le regarda d'un mauvais œil et se rendit compte que Jack en faisait tout autant. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et rejoignit sa cabine. Sentant le vaisseau repartir, elle alla se poster à la poupe et observa au loin Tortuga s'éloigner pour, elle l'espérait, un bon bout de temps. Lorsque le village fut totalement disparu à l'horizon, elle regagna le pont, tout l'équipage était en mouvement sous le regard de leur cerbère, Hector. Jack quant-à lui n'était pas présent, elle alla donc frapper à sa porte de cabine. Elle l'entendit répondre d'entrer.

_ Ah Crystal c'est vous. Lança t-il une bouteille de rhum à la main. Venez dont vous s'asseoir que je vous raconte là où nous nous rendons.

_ Cela aurait-il un rapport avec votre fameux trésor Aztèque ? S'enquit-elle piquée par la curiosité.

_ Absolument. Répondit-il gaiement.

Elle s'assit donc face à lui et écouta attentivement.

_ Il s'avère que j'ai découvert très récemment le moyen de trouver l'emplacement exact de ce trésor et c'est là que nous nous rendons ! Sourit-il.

_ Et où est-ce précisément ? Quémanda la jeune femme.

_ Sur l'île de la Muerta, à moins d'une semaine d'ici.

_ Jamais entendue parler...

_ C'est parce que cette île n'est sur aucune carte ! Lui révéla le pirate tout heureux de sa trouvaille.

_ Intéressant, murmura t-elle, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être et de le voir de mes propres yeux...

Après son entretien avec le Capitaine, Crystal se rendit sur le pont pour aviser si elle ne pouvait s'y rendre utile. Elle vit un homme aux cheveux grisonnants batailler contre des cordages récalcitrants, elle lui vint en aide.

_ Merci Mademoiselle...

_ Smith, Crystal Smith. Cela fait longtemps que vous naviguer sous les ordres du Capitaine Sparrow ?

_ A vrai dire je ne suis sur ce navire que depuis Tortuga, alors je préfère rester discret, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je me prénomme Gibbs. Finit-il en tendant la main, qu'elle serra en retour.

Les jours s'égrainèrent alors sur le Black Pearl, comme autrefois. Le voyage qu'elle pensait être source de bonheur et de plénitude, n'était en fait que source de malchances. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvé pour finir à bord d'un vaisseau pirates avec comme Capitaine, l'homme qui lui avait permis après tout d'accomplir ce long périple. Elle n'était en fin de compte pas la seule à blâmer, Jack Sparrow s'était vu lui aussi retiré brutalement de la vie qui lui avait été donné. Lui avait perdu son poste, elle ses espoirs, espoir de vie meilleure, de famille... elle se rasséréna, et lâcha le bastingage qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure. Ses ongles avaient laissés de profondes entrailles dans le bois, elle s'exhorta au calme, respira l'air frais de la nuit tombante et tourna les talons. Le Capitaine était à son poste à la barre, l'équipage s'activait sur le pont et le second... il tournait comme un rapace autour du mât de misaine. Que tramait-il, cela faisait trois jours que le Pearl voguait vers l'île de la Muerta et celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en contenter. Crystal eut un mauvais pressentiment et lorsque ce dernier marcha jusqu'au Capitaine, elle s'empressa de les rejoindre. Elle entendit leur conversation :

_ Jack, mon ami, comme nous devons tout partager, dis moi donc où se trouve le trésor !

_ Hector...

_ Jack, Jack, Jack, un accord est un accord. Nous avions prévu de _tout_partager !

_ Bon très bien. À ce moment là il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui lui intima de ne pas accepter, mais il n'en fit rien. Le Bottier ! Hurla t-il plutôt.

_ Oui Capitaine. Lui répondit aussitôt l'intéressé.

_ Viens me relever et toi Hector, suis moi donc. Ils passèrent tout deux à côté d'elle, l'autre avait un sourire satisfait, beaucoup trop satisfait aux lèvres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer contre le Capitaine devant l'équipage, se serait mal... celui qu'on appelait Le Bottier ou Bill plutôt vint à son côté prendre la barre.

_ Faut pas vous en faire Mademoiselle, le Capitaine peut se débrouiller seul, c'est pas Barbossa qui va l'arrêter. Ria t-il.

Crystal l'ignora et gagna le gaillard avant, perdue dans ses pensée et tourmentée par la discussion qui était en train de se passer dans la cabine du Capitaine.

Après quelques heures la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Hector Barbossa en sortit, il se frotta les mains exultant intérieurement et marcha jusqu'à la proue. Crystal n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut rejoindre la cabine, elle n'entendit pas l'équipage chuchoter et ne vit pas Barbossa les rassembler autour de lui. Elle referma derrière elle, Jack était assis, le regard vague, une bouteille de rhum vide roulait sur son bureau au rythme de la houle.

_ Jack, chuchota t-elle, lui avait vous dis ?

Il releva la tête, certainement trop rapidement, car il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux.

_ Que voulez-vous Trésor, je n'y pouvais rien. Hector avait raison, nous avions prévu de tout partager. Néanmoins, je le regrette amèrement je dois dire. Il rouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains sur la table. Je lui ai montré sur la carte où elle se situait, mais ne lui pas expliquait comment je m'y était pris pour la trouver. J'avais prévu de ne le dire à personne d'autre... termina t-il dans un murmure. D'ailleurs je ne vous l'ai pas révélé à vous non plus ?

Elle avait un peu de mal à suivre le fil des ses pensées mais fit non de la tête.

_ Je vois, dans ce cas j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas. Acheva t-il avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Crystal se ressaisit à temps et lui attrapa un pan de sa chemise.

_ Attendez Jack ! Il se retourna et la fixa de son regard sombre. Je... elle déglutit bruyamment, je pense que Barbossa trame quelque chose.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

_ Après tout, c'est un pirate non ? Ne vous en faites pas Mon Ange, le bon vieux Jack retombe toujours sur ses pied.

_ Mais Jack... qu'est qui vous dis qu'il n'est pas en train de... le pirate la coupa d'un baiser. Ses lèvres sur les siennes se firent entreprenantes, sa bouche avait le goût du rhum et sa main remonta telle un caresse le long de sa hanche pour se nicher dans le creux de ses reins, alors qu'elle pensait défaillir on frappa à la porte.

_ Monsieur... on vous demande sur le pont...

c'était la voix de Gibbs, il semblait apeuré. Jack du le remarquait, car il retourna à son bureau récupérer son pistolet et son épée avant seulement d'ouvrir. Gibbs attendait devant, il les regarda les yeux grands ouverts et tenta de leur faire passer un message. Crystal essaya de lire sur ses lèvres : a.t.t.e.n.t... mais Barbossa apparu et passa devant lui. Il pointa une arme sur le Capitaine et le força à sortir tout en le maintenant en joue. Crystal le suivit, mais il referma la porte sur elle, l'empêchant de sortir.

_ Mes amis, chantonna Jack, ne serais-ce pas une mutinerie que je sens pointer le bout de son nez ? Hum !

_ Jack Sparrow, lui répondit durement son second, tu es démit de tes fonctions ! Qu'on lui mette les fers. Hurla t-il à la cantonade.

Alors qu'on emporté le pirate vers les cales, la jeune femme ouvrit violemment la porte de la cabine, la faisant claquer contre la paroi en bois.

_ Non ! cria t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, relâcher le Capitaine !

Barbossa ria bien largement avant de lui empoigner le bras.

_ C'est moi le Capitaine à présent jeune fille et vous dormirez dans MA cabine, que vous nous servez donc à quelque chose.

La partie de l'équipage qui avait été d'accord avec les dire du traite rirent en cœur, Crystal fut glacée d'effrois, mais face à la poigne du pirate elle ne put rien et le laissa la traîner jusqu'à ladite cabine. L'autre partie la regarda sans oser protester, elle referma donc son esprit à ce qui l'entouré et pria pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement sur l'île. Comme la première fois, elle tenta d'oublier ce que lui faisait subir son tortionnaire et cette fois-ci y parvint.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII :**

le lendemain, elle se réveilla le corps douloureux dans une cabine silencieuse et vide. Sautant à bas du lit elle ramassa sa robe, mais avisant qu'elle était déchirée, elle fouilla dans l'armoire et en ressortit une chemise et des pantalons pratiquement à sa taille qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler avant l'arrivée d'un quelconque intrus. Même si depuis longtemps maintenant son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle ne souhaitait pas s'afficher nue devant quiconque.

Lorsqu'elle sortit au dehors, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et le vaisseau s'était arrêté. Pensant être arrivé à l'île au trésor, elle courut s'appuyer au bastingage. Hélas, il n'y avait rien à perte de vue, si ce n'est un petit îlot. Pensant à Jack enfermé sous le pont, elle entreprit de le rejoindre mais dans la cale inférieure, un marin l'empêcha de passer. Elle ne put qu'entrevoir le pirate, allongé sur le sol. Allait-il bien ? Lui avait permis de se nourrir ?

Alors qu'elle remontait le soleil à son zénith lui troubla la vue, un groupe de matelots lui passa à coté et descendit aux cales. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, Jack toujours ligoté, les suivait la mine défaite. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour lui implorer son aide, mais Barbossa plus prompt lu rejoint et l'attrapa par la taille. Un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres, il écrasa violemment sa bouche sur la sienne, Crystal se cabra et le repoussa en y mettant tout la force dont elle était capable.

_ Allons calmez-vous chérie, ria t-il avant de lancer, Jack mon ami !

_ Hector, répliqua l'interpellé.

_ Vois tu cette île au loin ? Et bien je t'en fait gouverneur ! N'as-tu jamais rêver être promu à ce rang ? Et bien c'est chose faite. Pirates ! Buvons au nouveau gouverneur de cet îlot lointain. Et tout l'équipage rit de bon cœur à la plaisanterie.

Après que le rhum eut coulé à flot et que pas une goute ne soit offerte à Jack, Barbossa ordonna qu'on sorte la planche et y fit avancer l'ex-Capitaine du Black Pearl. Le traite lui avait laissé son épée et un pistolet avec une seule cartouche, dans l'intention finale qu'il mette fin à ses jours. Il voulait qu'il souffre seul et sans le rhum bénéfique dont il était dépendant, l'alcool ambré lui avait permis de tenir bon malgré tout les malheurs qui l'avaient traqué durant ces dernières années. Et maintenant son ancien ami souhaitait lui faire endurer la pire des solitudes... la jeune femme regarda, à travers ses larmes, impuissante, son sauveur plongé dans les eaux turquoises des Caraïbes. Comme dans un cauchemar elle se vit avancer au ralentit vers la planche, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, un pied dans le vide, elle s'apprêta à le rejoindre. Malheureusement, Barbossa la rattrapa une fois de plus et la projeta violemment contre les planches humides du pont. À sa grande surprise, Bill, à qui elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé sa confiance vint l'aider à se relever. Il se posta entre elle et le nouveau Capitaine et le toisa durement.

_ Vous n'aviez pas à faire çà ! Protesta t-il.

_ Seriez-vous en train de désapprouver mes actes Le Bottier ? Souhaitez-vous vous aussi faire le grand plongeon ? Ria celui-ci avant de prendre la barre.

D'un regard Crystal le remercia. Puis, ils regardèrent avec Gibbs une dernière fois leur Capitaine de cœur disparaître à l'horizon.

Les jours passèrent alors bien lentement, la jeune femme restait claustré dans un coin de la cale. Bill et Gibbs étant les seuls à l'approchaient, ils veillaient la nuit à se qu'aucun pirates ne dérange son sommeil. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire en eux autrefois, ils s'étaient avérés être de véritables amis. Ce jour là, l'ancre fut jetée et l'on mit les chaloupes à l'eau. L'île que Crystal espérait atteindre depuis quelques temps lui parut bien petite et repoussante. Aucuns arbres, aucunes plantes n'y poussait et l'on pouvait croire que ce nuage noir flottait constamment au dessus d'elle, comme pour la cacher aux yeux du monde. Ils accostèrent sur une petite plage de sable sombre et alors que certains attendaient près des chaloupes, les autres précédaient du Capitaine entrèrent dans un dédale de galeries froides et humides. Crystal restait en retrait derrière ces deux amis, elle ne vit donc pas tout de suite que ces galeries convergeaient toutes vers une immense salle. Seul un fin rayon de lumière pénétrait par le haut, il se reflétait à la surface de l'eau bordant plusieurs roches, mais le point de mire de leur attention était le coffre imposant posé simplement sur l'un des plus gros rocher. Barbossa s'empressa d'atteindre le premier le trésor, suivi par l'équipage qui joué des coudes pour s'imposer. Le Capitaine ne prit pas le temps d'observer les innombrables scènes Aztèques tailler dans la pierre du coffre, il repoussa brutalement le couvercle... et là sous les yeux ébahis d'une poignée d'hommes l'antique trésor Aztèque de Cortés révéla son nombre impensable de pièces d'or. Hector en pris une grande poignée et vint les porter à son visage, il expira longuement les reposa dans le coffre et lança théâtral :

_ Mes frères ! Ce trésor nous appartient ! Il fut acclamé comme un roi, l'un des matelot plongea la main dans le coffre mais le Capitaine l'arrêta d'une main. Patience mon ami, emporté moi tout ça à bord !

Ils tentèrent de soulever le coffre de granite, mais même une quinzaine de marins n'en vinrent pas à bout. On décida donc d'emporter les pièces une à une. Crystal, assise à côté du coffre comptait chaque pièces qui en était retiré. Il s'avéra qu'elles furent huit cent quatre-vingt deux, en comptant celle qu'elle avait dérobé tout à l'heure, enfin l'on achemina le tout à bord du Black Pearl. Entretemps, la jeune femme avait eu tout le loisir de regarder dans leurs ensembles les petites scénettes représentant, il lui sembla, Cortés recevant le coffre. Mais ce qui lui avait paru étrange c'est qu'une fois sous un rayon finement dessiné, les personnages devenaient monstrueux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en formalisé, le Pearl devait rapidement repartir. Barbossa et l'équipage avait bien l'intention de repartir à Tortuga dépenser cet or.

À bord, Barbossa offrit gracieusement une petite poignée de pièce à chacun de ses marins. En revanche, Bill, Gibbs et Crystal n'eurent droit qu'à une seule pièce. La jeune femme s'en contenta ainsi que Gibbs, qui comme il l'avait dit tantôt, préféré rester discret. Dans la cale, elle tourna et retourna la pièce entre ses mains, le coté face ressemblait à s'y méprendre au rayon qu'elle avait entrevu sur le coffre. Gibbs à son coté buvait goulument son rhum et Bill à deux pas écrivait une lettre à mêle le sol.

_ Pour qui écrivez-vous ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Mon fils, William. Répondit évasivement le pirate.

_ Oh Bill, vous avez un fils ? S'écria t-elle surprise. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas auprès de lui et de votre femme actuellement ?

_ Ce serait beaucoup trop long à vous raconter et puis j'ai la piraterie dans le sang alors je ne peux rien y faire. Mais dite moi Mademoiselle Smith, pourriez-vous me rendre un service ? Quémanda t-il.

_ Bien sur, quel est-il ? Lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

_ Pourriez-vous envoyer cette lettre la prochaine fois que vous iriez à terre.

_ Évidemment, je le ferais avec plaisir. Mais, n'avez-vous pas l'intention de descendre à Tortuga ?

_ Je n'en sais trop rien, en revanche, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe contenant la lettre et disparu.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que ni elle ni Gibbs n'avaient bouger d'un pouce, ils entendirent du remue-ménage sur le pont. Elle rangea sa pièce et l'enveloppe dans sa poche contenant déjà l'autre pièce dérobé et monta rapidement les volées de marches.

Bill était en grande discussion avec le Capitaine. Il critiquait ouvertement ses méthodes et protestait pour que le navire fasse demi-tour et aille recherche Jack. Barbossa devint cramoisie et ses yeux jaunis lancèrent des éclairs.

_ Si vous ne savez pas naviguer sous mon commandement Bill, alors pourquoi nous encombrer de votre personne. Cracha t-il.

_ C'est ce que je me suis souvent demandé ces derniers jours, lui au moins a tenu ses promesses et vous a indiqué l'emplacement du trésor. Mais vous, que nous avez vous offert ? Rien à ce que je sache. Vous vous êtes contenté de piller le trésor d'un ami qui avait confiance en vous...

_ Nous sommes des pirates après tout ! Dans ce cas je ne vois pas en quoi mes actes seraient en contradiction avec cet état de fait. Alors maintenant soit vous vous plié, comme tout le monde, aux ordres du Capitaine, c'est à dire moi, soit vous quittez le navire.

_ Je quitterais le navire du Capitaine Jack Sparrow lorsque nous aurons mouillé au prochain port. Trancha sèchement Bill.

_ Ah c'est ce que vous pensez ! Ria Barbossa, mais lorsque je parlais de quitter le navire, je voulais dire sur le champ. Maître Twigg ! Hurla t-il.

_ Capitaine !

_ Qu'on arrime cet idiot à un canon.

_ Capitaine ?

_ Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Le Bottier va nous faire son dernier grand plongeon et cela m'étonnerais qu'il en réchappe cet fois. Exulta t-il.

Personne n'osa rire avec le Capitaine, tout le monde trouvé cette sentence beaucoup trop atroce et immorale. Néanmoins, on attacha Bill à un canon, préalablement détaché du navire. Il tenta par plusieurs fois de s'échapper, mais une fois sa jambe reliée au canon il ne protesta plus.

_ Envoyez le part le fond à présent ! Ordonna une dernière fois le Capitaine avant de s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle vit Bill disparaître dans les eaux sombres, impuissante une fois encore. Gibbs lui tapota l'épaule, avant de rapidement reprendre son poste. Cela ne cesserait-il dont jamais. Elle voyait chaque jour des êtres chers à son cœur disparaître brutalement. Pour s'interdire de souffrir, elle se promit de ne plus s'attacher à quiconque, elle n'aurait alors plus à subir de douloureuses séparations. C'est le vague à l'âme et sous le regard médusé des marins qu'elle regagna sa cache.

A la nuit tombée, après avoir mangé leur ration quotidienne, Crystal et Gibbs regagnèrent la cale. Les autres s'installaient dans leur hamac et sombraient rapidement dans le sommeil. Tournant la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune, elle le vit une fois de plus boire à sa gourde de rhum :

_ Je trouve que vous buvez de plus en plus Gibbs ! Tonna t-elle.

Il s'étrangla, reboucha rapidement sa fiole et lui répondit :

_ Je le sais bien Mademoiselle Smith, mais j'ai constamment soif, pas vous ?

_ Euh non...

_ Et puis vous n'êtes pas la mieux placée pour me faire des remontrances, avisant de son air surpris il continua, vous ne mangez quasiment plus rien.

_ C'est à cause de l'état de la nourriture à bord de ce navire, je n'ai plus d'appétit.

_ Je vous comprend, c'est pareil pour moi, j'ai l'impression de manger... de manger de la...

_ Cendre... finirent-il en cœur.

_ En effet, vous aussi ? Je suis surprise, pourtant autrefois les repas restaient mangeables mais à présent je me force à en avaler une cuillerée.

_ Bon, vous tracassez pas pour ça, demain nous serons à Tortuga. Rétorqua gaiement son compagnon.

_ Vous avez entièrement raison Gibbs ! Ria t-elle.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XIV :**

Comme prévu, le Black Pearl accosta à Tortuga le lendemain. Gibbs et Crystal s'empressèrent d'en descendre. Quelques jours plutôt, la jeune femme aurait donné cher pour ne jamais remettre les pied dans cette ville, mais depuis il fallait bien avoué, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'y être enfin arrivé. Rien n'avait changé, peut-être le lieu semblait plus calme le jour et seuls les pauvres bougres tenant le mieux l'alcool restaient encore debout. Elle suivit Gibbs vers l'une des nombreuses tavernes et s'assit à la même table que lui.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Miss Smith ? Quémanda son compagnon.

Elle ne l'entendit que d'une oreille, trop occupée à observer des membres de l'équipage de Barbossa dépenser si rapidement l'or si déloyalement volé. Certains commandé du rhum à foison tandis que d'autres montés déjà à l'étage joliment accompagnés. Elle détourna le regard dégouté et croisa celui de Gibbs un verre à la main, il s'étrangla et reposa sa question.

_ Pour tout vous dire Gibbs, je n'en ai aucune idée... je pense restait ici, me voyez-vous réintégrer l'équipage de ce monstre ? Ça jamais ! je l'exècre. Cracha t-elle.

_ Mais si vous restez ici... ne craignez-vous pas d'être repêchée par La Susan ?

_ Comment savez-vous...

_ Les nouvelles tournent vite par ici et j'ai entendu les gars de Barbossa en parler en mer et puis qui ne connais pas La Susan. Vous savez, vous avez eu vraiment beaucoup de chance... le Capitaine a du payer une sacrée somme... ce qui m'échappe c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fait ça pour vous ?

_ Je n'en sais trop rien moi même... en tout cas j'ai une dette envers lui. Et comme vous venez d'en soulever la question, il est vrai que je ne pourrais rester indéfiniment à Tortuga sans risquer qu'elle me retrouve.

La voyant se refermer une fois de plus dans ses réflexions, le marins la poussa vers un autre sujet.

_ N'aviez-vous pas hâte de mouiller au port pour vous sustenter ?

_ En effet, ria t-elle, vous avez raison. Elle fit signe à la serveuse et commanda de quoi calmer sa faim.

Lorsque l'assiette alléchante arriva, elle fit fit des convenances et en dévora goulument son contenu. Gibbs la regarda faire un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous me donnez faim moi même. Ironisa t-il. Qu'y a t-il ?

Elle venait de relâcher ses couverts et fixé le regard embué de larmes l'assiette entamée. Relevant son visage vers son voisin de table, elle répondit dans un souffle.

_ Je n'arrive plus à manger... je... je ne savoure plus rien... oh Gibbs que m'arrive t-il ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

L'homme reposa son verre, il en était à son troisième et il lui semblait ne pas en avoir bu une goûte. Depuis quelques temps il s'était étonné de ne plus aimer le goût enivrant de son alcool favori. Perdu, il tendit une main vers la chevelure sombre de son amie, mais il la reposa bien vite. Des bruits leur parvinrent de l'étage et une fille de joie en descendit, elle semblait éreintée. Le pirate qui l'avait tout à l'heure accompagné lui emboité le pas, il hurlait à tord et à travers qu'elle faisait mal son travail alors qu'elle appelait à l'aide. Crystal releva la tête et observa la scène. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à satisfaire les besoins primaires de cet homme... Gibbs avait constamment soif, même si cela était toujours le cas chez les pirates... quant-à elle, elle n'arrivait plus à savourer la moindre nourriture. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour... tout ceci était apparu après qu'ils aient pillé ce trésor Aztèque. Ce dernier serait-il maudit ? La jeune femme quitta rapidement sa chaise qu'elle fit tomber dans son empressement et sortit au dehors. Elle courut sur les quais et tendit son visage au vent. Elle avait beau tenter, elle ne ressentait pas la brise et ne sut en sentir les embruns, seuls ses vêtements et ses cheveux attestaient de sa réelle présence. Elle sortit rageusement de sa poche l'une des pièces et la détailla. Hormis ce rayon, qu'elle supposait représenter le disque solaire composait en son centre d'une tête de mort, elle ne découvrit rien lui prouvant la possible présence d'une malédiction. L'envers ne ressemblait à rien de particulier. Elle la replaça donc dans sa poche et sentit l'enveloppe que Bill lui avait donné tantôt, elle se souvint alors de la dernière demande qu'il lui avait fait. C'est donc avec une longue foulée qu'elle se rendit au guichet prévu à cet effet au comptoir de Tortuga. Au moment de donner l'enveloppe, elle sentit quelque chose de circulaire et douta de la présence d'une des pièces du trésor, elle hésita, était-il bon de les disperser ainsi ? Et si c'est pièces étaient frappées par cette malédiction ? Puis, par pur vengeance envers touts ces pirates qu'elle haïssait elle donna la lettre et regagna la taverne. Lorsqu'elle vit Gibbs en pleine contemplation de son verre de rhum, elle s'en voulu. Elle et lui ne méritait pas cette malédiction. Sans le vouloir elle venait de les condamner tout deux.

Après une semaine à moisir dans les rues mal famées et répugnantes de Tortuga, Crystal, Gibbs ainsi que l'équipage du Black Pearl eurent d'une rumeur des plus affriolantes. En effet, il fut dit que Jack Sparrow aurait refait surface et qu'il aurait mis à sac le Port de Nassau sans tirer un seul coup de feu. Crystal et Gibbs, rirent gaiement et trinquèrent au retour du Capitaine Sparrow, non sans faire la grimace, le rhum n'avait plus de goût pour leur papilles. En revanche, ce fameux retour n'enchanta pas le principal intéressé. Barbossa avisa donc qu'un départ précipité valait mieux qu'une rencontre impromptu avec le revenant. Il rassembla ses hommes sur le pont du Black Pearl. Gibbs, à qui Crystal avait fait part de ses doutes vis à vis du trésor maudit, lui rendit la pièce qu'il possédait et lui jura de ne jamais remettre les pieds sur ce vaisseau tant que Barbossa en serait le Capitaine, il la laissa donc sur les quais. En pleine hésitation, elle ne savait que faire, rester ici et risquer de retrouver le chemin de la maison close ou partir avec les pirates et risquer de manquer le retour de Jack. En plein désarroi, elle vit qu'on relevé l'ancre du Pearl. Ni une ni deux, elle se hissa sur le navire. Trop tard pour regretter son geste et puis il fallait rester à bord, il fallait les avertir de cette possible malédiction. Elle avait choisit, il était maintenant trop tard, elle regarda encore une fois Tortuga s'éloigner.

A bord du Pearl, elle se fit d'abord discrète, même si elle doutait que des vêtements d'homme la cachaient réellement aux yeux des pirates. Elle se souvint un jour que lors de son tout premier périple à bord du navire, dans la cabine du Capitaine, elle avait longuement observer les ouvrages composant l'un des pans de la cloison. Elle pensa que l'un d'eux pourrait la renseigner sur le trésor Aztèque, malheureusement pour ça il fallait en parler au Capitaine actuel. Prenant son courage à deux mains et profitant du fait qu'il était dans la cabine, elle vint y frapper. On lui répondit de l'autre coté de la porte, elle ouvrit donc et referma derrière elle. Tout d'abord gênée elle n'osa avancer, mais sa peur de la nouvelle qu'elle risquer de découvrir lui fit faire un pas puis deux vers le bureau. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche.

_ Que veux-tu matelot ? Trancha t-il.

_ Capitaine Barbossa... me permettez-vous de consulter les livres de cette cabine. Chevrota t-elle.

_ Que... il se releva d'un bond, ainsi donc vous êtes revenue à bord du Pearl. Pourquoi ? Cracha t-il.

_ Parce que vous deviez savoir... commença t-elle.

_ Quoi donc ? Je vous serez grès de ne pas vous appesantir sur des banalité de la sortes. Lâcha t-il blasé avant de se rasseoir.

_ Comment ! Que croyez-vous ! Cria t-elle outrée. Je voulez vous parler du trésor Aztèque, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait maudit ?

Il releva la tête et la dévisagea dédaigneux.

_ Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

Elle tritura ses mains le visage baissé.

_ Et bien, je... je ne prend plus goût à la nourriture, ni même au rhum... êtes-vous dans le même cas ? Ressentez-vous encore le vent sur votre visage et les embruns de l'océan ? Parce que moi non... j'ai donc penser à une malédiction...

Barbossa partit d'un rire tonitruant et la fixa ignominieusement.

_ Soit Mademoiselle Smith si vous pensez que malédiction il y a, alors allez y, cherchez dont. Faite comme chez vous. Et il sortit, son rire continua à lui marteler les tympans.

Elle se mit donc en devoir de découvrir et de mettre à jour cette malédiction, car au fond d'elle même, elle le savait. Elle se connaissait trop bien, il lui était déjà arrivée de manquer de nourriture par le passé, alors pourquoi serait-elle du jour au lendemain écœuré par la simple vu d'un morceau de viande, elle qui en avait tant besoin.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV :**

Au bout d'une semaine, Crystal avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait tant ardemment depuis son départ. La malédiction existait belle et bien. Elle sortit sur le pont, la lumière vive qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine lui brula le rétine. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'autre tenant l'ouvrage dans lequel contenait les preuves. Elle monta sur le gaillard d'avant et lança le cœur tambourinant :

_ Capitaine Barbossa !

_ Mais qui voilà dont, Mademoiselle Smith. Que nous voit l'honneur de cette émersion ? Parla t-il sur le ton de persiflage.

_ J'ai la preuve de l'existence d'une malédiction, écoutez : « Hernan Cortés, conquistador espagnol de renom, organisa en 1519 un voyage vers le Mexique, qu'il comptait conquérir. Avec l'armée espagnole il mit donc à sac le peuple Aztèque, mais ceux-ci pour calmer la fureur des étrangers et échapper au massacre, lui offrir un coffre de granite contenant huit cent quatre vingt deux pièces d'or. Malheureusement, Cortés, cupide et insatiable, n'en cessa pas pour autant son massacre. Il détruisit l'Empire Aztèque en 1521, se nomma Gouverneur de la Nouvelle-Espagne et lors de son retour en Espagne, tomba en disgrâce... »

_ Qu'elle touchante histoire, mais mis à part la présence du trésor, je n'ai pas ouïe de malédiction. La coupa t-il.

_ Laissez moi finir d'abord, se regimba t-elle. « à son retour, nombres de paysans remarquèrent qu'il n'était plus le même, sa femme avançait des idées comme quoi il aurait attrapé une maladie du Nouveau Monde. En effet, on eut dit qu'il ne buvait, ni ne mangeait plus. Des chercheurs espagnols tentèrent de mettre à jour cette maladie inconnue, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, connu pour ses pratiques vaudou de l'autre monde, avança la possibilité d'une malédiction. Selon lui, les Dieux Païens, enragés par les effets dévastateurs de l'armée espagnole sur leur peuple, lancèrent une terrible malédiction. Il annonça que tout mortel osant soustraire une seule pièce du trésor, se verrait maudit pour l'éternité. Lorsqu'il se décida à en prévenir Cortés, celui-ci avait disparu. Des villageois voisins, psalmodiaient qu'il était repartit en Nouvelle-Espagne remettre la totalité du trésor aux Dieux. Sa femme, quant-à elle, ne le revit jamais plus et s'en donna la mort de chagrin. »

Lorsqu'elle eut finit tout les marins étaient réunis autour d'elle et restaient à présent muets. L'un d'eux parla, tout bas, par peur d'être entendu :

_ Capitaine... et si c'était vrai... peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas totalement disparus...

_ C'est vrai Capitaine, et si la malédiction existait toujours... lança un autre pirate.

_ Cela expliquerait bien des choses. Conclut la jeune femme.

Barbossa semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il resta un instant silencieux et pensif.

_ Ce ne sont que des histoires de sorcières. Cracha t-il. Les pirates existent depuis toujours pour trouver, voler et piller des trésors et il y a toujours eu des trésor à piller. Et combien de trésor a t-on croisé qui devaient, semble t-il, être maudits ? Moi je dis que ce ne sont que des marivaudages. Ne l'écoutez pas, elle essaye de distiller son poison en nous et regardez vous ! Lança t-il en les pointant tour à tour du doigt. Vous tremblez devant une telle sornette ! Êtes vous dignes d'être des pirates ? Quémanda t-il, devant l'absence de réponse il se répéta, alors qui est dignes d'être un pirate ?

Tout l'équipage répondit en cœur sous un tonnerre de sifflements mesquins vis à vis de la jeune femme. Il la dévisagea alors, bien content de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Elle le regardait avec le goût du sang dans la bouche, elle haïssait cet homme au plus haut point. Il tourna les talons pour regagner la barre, mais se ravisa, il la fixa une fois de plus les yeux plissaient et lança à la cantonade :

_ Mes frères dites moi, lorsqu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde il continua, que faisons nous aux sorcières ?

_ On les brûles ! Répondirent certains tandis que les autres approuvaient.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Crystal ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Paniquée elle tint le livre devant son visage et avisant du pistolet dépassant de la ceinture du Capitaine, elle l'attrapa d'un geste fluide et tira sur celui-ci. Les pirates suspendirent leurs mouvements et fixèrent leur Capitaine, du sang coula de la plaie et se répandit abondamment sur la chemise noircie par le temps. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne put s'en réjouir, malgré la balle figée dans sa poitrine il ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde. Au contraire, il lui reprit rageusement son arme avant de lui asséner un coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne. Alors que des étoiles emplissaient son champ de vision et qu'elle se sentait heurter le sol, elle entendit Barbossa hurler à ses hommes d'en faire ce que bon leur semblait.

Cette nuit là dans la cale, elle reprit ses esprits entouraient par l'ensemble des pirates du Black Pearl. Elle toucha son crâne mais n'avait absolument pas mal malgré la violence du choc. En revanche, elle tressaillit lorsque l'un d'eux lui effleura la joue, elle retint un haut de cœur lorsqu'un autre posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire, elle prit son courage à deux mains, les repoussa violemment et se précipita vers les marches. Elle se hissait jusqu'au pont quand l'un d'eux lui agrippa la cheville et la fit tomber en avant, elle atterrit sur le ventre. Elle ne vit donc pas leur réaction mais fut surprise de sentir son poursuivant se relever, ils s'écartaient tous d'elle. Elle se remit donc sur pied, la lune bien ronde cette nuit là lui permit de les distinguer tous, autour d'elle. Alors que sa vision se fit plus claire, elle hurla à la mort. Des monstres lui faisaient face, non, pas des montres, des squelettes... ils étaient tous reconnaissables mais leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ils n'avaient plus de chairs hormis par endroit où elle restait fixée à même l'os. Ils ressemblaient à des morts vivants... elle sursauta violemment quand la cabine s'ouvrit et que le Capitaine en sortit. À peine eut-il franchit la limite entre l'ombre et la lumière de l'astre, qu'il apparut lui aussi sous forme d'un mort-vivant. Des larmes aux yeux, elle les dévisageaient tous. Puis le cœur au bord des lèvres elle porta ses mains devant ses yeux... elle hurla de plus belle, sa chemise étaient déchirée, ses os étaient à vif sans l'ombre de peau... elle se laissa tomber à genoux... ainsi donc, le disque qu'elle avait cru être le soleil n'était en fait que la lune, la pleine lune. Les monstres sur le coffre étaient les conquistadors espagnols à la lumière de la lune. La lune lorsqu'elle était pleine attestée donc de la réelle existence de la malédiction des Dieux Aztèques. La voix de Barbossa brisa le silence de la nuit :

_ Ainsi dont vous aviez raison Mademoiselle Smith... Nous sommes maudits ! Il releva la tête et fixa l'astre argenté. Messieurs, nous faisons demi-tour ! Si les dires de la demoiselle sont exacts, nous devons retrouver au plus vite toutes les pièces du trésor ! Alors bougez vous et plus vite que ça je veux que nous rentrions à Tortuga deux fois plus vite que nous en sommes partit ! Il gagna le pont supérieur et arracha la barre des mains de son second, il semblait hors de lui, comme possédait et la transformation n'arrangeait rien. Crystal restait prostrée sur les planches humides du pont dont elle ne sentait plus l'odeur salée. Elle entendait d'une oreille les ordres crachaient par le pirate. Bordez les voiles d'avant et plus vite que ça ! Elle se recroquevilla au sol et ferma les yeux indifférente à l'activité autour d'elle. Elle sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience...


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE XVI :**

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur l'œil de Crystal et roula le long de sa joue, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il pleuvait, le soleil avait disparu derrière les nuages, elle n'avait même pas sentit qu'il pleuvait, ne l'aurait pas remarqué si la goutte n'avait pas heurté son œil. Elle se redressa, Tortuga était en vue. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle à même le plancher du pont ? Elle se mit sur pied, Barbossa ordonna à tous les pirates ayant dépensé leur or d'en retrouver l'acheteur afin de les ramener les plus rapidement à bord. L'ancre fut jeter et ils s'engagèrent dans les ruelles. La jeune femme les regarda partir, puis elle se rassit, enserra ses genoux dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête. Elle tacha de se rendormir.

Elle sentit lorsqu'ils réapparurent, les entendit compter et recompter les pièces. Il s'avéra qu'une grande quantité avait été racheté puis envoyait vers divers comptoirs plus ou moins proches d'ici. Le Capitaine hors de lui, leur hurla sa façon de penser et assigna à la corvée de nettoyage du pont tout ceux qui n'avaient pas su retrouver leur or. Enfin, le Black Pearl reprit la mer.

Ils voguèrent nuit et jour contre vents et marées, accostant de port en port. À présent même les yeux fermés Crystal était capable de savoir s'ils étaient en pleine mer ou à quai, en l'absence du goût et du toucher, son odorat s'était aiguisé ainsi que son ouïe. À passer ses journées et ses nuits constamment assise à l'avant du navire, elle pouvait maintenant reconnaître au son chaque marins, elle pouvait différencier les cris des oiseaux marins et parfois entendre le souffle d'un céphalopode passant non loin du navire. De plus, étant donné que plus aucuns d'entre eux ne ressentaient le besoin de se nourrir ou de boire, ils ne leurs étaient donc plus nécessaire de se soulager d'une quelconque manière. Et comme Barbossa astreignait chaque pirates déloyaux à la corvée de nettoyage, le Black Pearl avait retrouver, au possible, une odeur plus supportable.

Ils mouillèrent se soir là au port de Tripoli. Et comme chaque fois, la majeure partie descendait en ville voler les précieuses pièces d'or. Mais avec le temps, le Capitaine ainsi que tout l'équipage y avait vu une manière plus aisée de s'approprier certaines richesses. Il est vrai qu'à présent immortels, ils pouvaient se risquer à voler des maisons d'aristocrates ou aborder des galions sans danger pour leur vie. Et comme chaque fois, Crystal restait à bord près de la proue à même le sol, la tête dans les mains. Elle ne pensait à rien et devenait chaque jours de plus en plus transparente aux yeux des autres.

Elle attendait donc là comme à son habitude, écoutant le doux clapotis des vagues sur la coque du navire. Quand soudain, il y eut un autre son, le bruit que faisait l'eau lorsqu'elle était fendue par un bâtiment. Crystal se redressa brutalement, un vaisseau était en approche. Elle allait prévenir les autres, elle devait les prévenir. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, ses mains restèrent agrippaient au bastingage, elle avait le pressentiment que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, attendre que cet autre navire s'approche. Néanmoins, l'autre s'arrêta et une chaloupe fut mise à la mer. La jeune femme s'accroupit les mains au sol et la tête entre deux piliers de la balustrade, elle observa l'intrus approcher. Un homme, seul, pagayant rapidement pour venir se cacher sous le giron de le coque sombre du Pearl. C'est alors qu'elle s'avisa de deux choses, d'une elle ne possède aucune arme et de deux l'homme allait très certainement monter à bord grâce à l'échelle de cordes située toute proche, il la verra alors très rapidement. S'accroupissant du mieux qu'elle le put, elle avança à tâtons jusqu'au mât de misaine où elle s'empara d'un sabre d'abordage. Elle se releva alors et resta dos au mât, attendant que l'inconnu s'approche.

Le cœur battant, elle l'entendit mettre pied sur le pont, puis pour se donner du courage elle compta les pas qu'il fit. Un étrange sentiment la saisit, il semblerait que ce dernier ait des problèmes pour marcher, sa démarche semblait chalouper, ses pas étant irréguliers comme les ivrognes après leur nuit de beuverie. Tant mieux pour elle, il lui suffirait de lui donner un violent coup sur la tête et il sombrerait. Les pas se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa cache, elle empoigna le pommeau du sabre de telle sorte qu'elle puisse le frapper et non le tuer. Plus que quelques pas, elle retint son souffle, se retourna vivement et frappa de toute la force de son poignet. Manqué, elle l'eut juste effleuré et celui-ci en profita pour lui agripper les poignets et la désarmer de force. Il lui tourna le poignet derrière le dos et la maintint face contre le mât. La jeune femme grogna de frustration et insulta son tortionnaire. Il la relâcha alors vivement :

_ Miss Smith ? S'enquit-il la voix rauque.

Elle se retourna lentement et lui fit face, détailla rapidement sa tenue, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

_ Jack vous êtes dont venu. Lança t-elle aux bords des larmes, mais s'écarta rapidement. Mais dans quel but ? Se méfia t-elle.

_ Je suis venu reprendre possession de mon Black Pearl. Répondit-il gaiement.

_ N'espère pas le faire sans mal Sparrow !

Ils sursautèrent et aperçurent les deux pirates censés veiller sur le vaisseau en l'absence des autres. L'un d'eux tenait une hache ainsi qu'un sabre tandis que l'autre possédait un pistolet, pointaient sur Jack. Ce dernier pris son épée en main prêt à en découdre pour récupérer son précieux navire, le marin à la hache engagea le combat. Crystal ne su comment réagir, après tout elle appartenait à l'équipage, ils n'avaient donc pas l'intention de la tuer... si seulement ils le pouvaient. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il désarma Jack et lui asséna un coup du plat de son sabre, elle bondit et planta son arme dans la poitrine du pirate. L'ex-Capitaine s'était relevé et en avait profité pour ramasser son épée, elle se retourna une seconde vers lui, quand elle entendit le chien d'un pistolet être engagé. Sans regarder dans la direction du pirate, elle vint se poster devant Jack et après un instant entendit le son de la balle quittant son canon, aussitôt après elle vit sa chemise s'emplir de sang. Elle n'avait absolument rien ressentit, avait juste reculé sous la violence du choc. Les mains de son compagnon vinrent l'attraper à la taille et la tournèrent face à lui, il semblait perplexe et grimaça devant la tache sombre maculant sa poitrine. Il croisa alors son regard, jamais on ne l'avait ainsi regardé, comme si elle allait mourir sur le champ et que la personne semblait abattue, oui, elle avait le sentiment que le regard de Jack brillait plus que d'habitude. Mais il se reprit rapidement, jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, avisa le sabre toujours planté dans le corps de l'autre pourtant encore en vie. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, jeta Crystal sur son épaule et courut vers l'échelle de cordes. Elle entendit le pirate recharger son arme, lorsque Jack atteint le bastingage, elle donna un violent coup du pied et les projetèrent tout deux dans l'eau. Sous l'eau elle aperçue la silhouette du pirate se débattre pour remonter à la surface. Mais à peine eut-il mis la tête hors de l'eau, que les deux autres tirèrent vers eux, il replongea alors, attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et la força à nager vers l'autre navire. Ils firent le tour de la coque et grimpèrent à l'abri des regards sur le pont. Jack pressa le pas jusqu'à la barre, poussa le gouvernail à tribord, vint border les voiles et repartit prendre les commandes. Ils quittèrent rapidement le port de Tripoli, le navire étant plus petit, ils étaient déjà bien loin lorsque Barbossa revint à bord du Pearl. Son ennemi ayant raté son coup, il ne s'en formalisa pas et ordonna de faire voiles vers le prochain port.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Crystal vint près du pirate sur le pont supérieur. Il rongeait son frein, mal content d'avoir une fois de plus laissé son bâtiment entre les mains de ce traître. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa la tête sur Jack. Elle renifla bruyamment :

_ Je suis maudite Jack... nous le sommes tous... sanglota t-elle dans son dos. Nous avons volé le trésor et ils l'ont revendu. Maintenant nous sommes punis pour cet acte, nous ne pouvons mourir, nous avons perdu le goût et le toucher. Depuis nous errions de ports en ports afin de réunir l'ensemble des pièces et briser la malédiction. Je suis au supplice, la perte du toucher m'affecte énormément, j'ai le sentiment de ne plus exister, de ne plus appartenir à cette terre...

_ Nous allons arranger ça Trésor, prononça t-il en se retournant et en la serra dans ses bras. Je vous le promet...

la jeune femme releva son visage baigné de larmes, s'écarta du pirate et les essuya vivement. Elle le fixa le regard grave :

_ Il a condamné Bill... il l'a fait attaché à un canon et l'a envoyé par le fond... c'est affreux...

_ Avant ou après avoir volé le trésor ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

_ Après... chuchota t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier, elle s'arrêta sur la première marche la main sur la balustrade et lança :

_ Est-ce vrai que vous avez mis à sac Nassau ? Sans tirer un seul coup de feu ?

_ J'avais un petit besoin d'argent et avait été retenu prisonnier, de plus je pensais vous y retrouver.

_ Vous semblez oublier que ma maison y a été brulé... plus rien ne me retient nul part... acheva t-elle avant de descendre une marche. Oh ! Et ce navire l'auriez-vous volé ?

Il la fixa surpris de sa question, se gratta l'arrière du crâne :

_ Emprunté serait plus précis, une charmante amie qui n'a certainement pas du apprécier son réveil...

_ Irrécupérable. Soupira t-elle avant de rejoindre la petite cabine.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE XVII :**

La cabine très contiguë ne possédait qu'une couche ainsi qu'un bureau, la seule vue sur l'extérieur étant un hublot, mais pour le moment la seule source de lumière restait la bougie posait sur le bureau. Elle s'assit sur l'unique chaise et contempla les infimes mouvements de la flamme dorée, le son étouffé d'une chaîne glissant le long de la coque lui parvint, Jack venait très certainement de jeter l'ancre. En effet, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et un Jack éreintait y entra. Il traîna les pieds et tomba lourdement sur la couchette. Crystal ne le quitta pas des yeux, il dut sentir le poids de son regard car il tourna la tête dans sa direction et la fixa.

_ Vous semblez ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs jours. Attesta t-elle.

_ Que croyez-vous, je n'allais pas jeter l'ancre chaque soir pour pouvoir dormir, marmonna t-il dans la couverture, je devais distancer tous problèmes. Mais ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention de me reposer quelques heures, nous sommes à l'abri pour le moment... il se redressa subitement, mais qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Ragea t-il.

Elle reporta son regard sur la bougie, elle avait oublié de retirer sa main de la flamme avant arrivée du pirate. Sa peau rougissait à vue d'œil et des cloques apparurent, l'odeur devenait insoutenable, elle ne ressentait pourtant rien et le spectacle des pustules éclatants sous la brûlure constante l'attirait inexorablement. Bientôt la peau de ses doigts se recroquevilla, ses ongles noircirent, ses os craquèrent. Jack bondit et tira son bras en arrière, il fixa le moignon restant les yeux exorbités de dégout. Un rayon de lune soudain envahit l'espace contiguë et se refléta sur la jeune femme, au regard de son compagnon elle comprit qu'il la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement, les phalanges calcinées reprirent leur place et la main squelettique reprit forme humaine. Jack la tenait toujours au bras et quand la lune disparue derrière un nuage il observa l'étrange phénomène s'inverser, la main brûlée était à présent normale sans aucunes marques. Il la relâcha et se rassit au bord du lit les yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme vit du dégout passait devant les prunelles sombres, une larme roula sur sa joue, elle se releva rapidement et quitta sans mots dire la cabine, la tête dans les mains. Jack ne l'avait pas retenu, était resté là assis le regard fixe, comme choqué. Elle gagna l'avant du navire et s'y réfugia comme à son habitude. Elle glissa dos à la proue, s'assit à terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quand celles-ci vinrent à se tarirent, elle releva la tête et observa le cœur lourd l'apparition du Soleil et les différents changement de gamme de couleur du ciel. Jack sortit alors et gagna le gaillard d'avant, elle se douta qu'il allait venir relever l'ancre, elle se précipita donc vers celle-ci et de tout la force dont elle était capable, tenta de la relever. Il vint à elle le regard noir, la somma de le laisser travailler tranquille. Elle le regarda choquée de son ton, il semblait avoir changé, la voir sous la lune l'aurait-il poussé à la considérer comme... un monstre ? Elle voulait pleurer, mais son orgueil l'en empêcha. Elle lança subitement :

_ Si je vous rebute à ce point vous n'avez qu'à me tuer ?

_ Après ce que j'ai assisté cette nuit, je me demande bien comment je le pourrais ! Hurla t-il.

Il n'avait même pas nié, voulait-il donc vraiment la voir disparaître ? Les larmes affluèrent sans le vouloir, elle perdit toute contenance et s'accroupit à ses pieds, les mains jointes vers lui, elle lança désespérée :

_ Je vous en prie Jack tuez moi ! Je n'en peux plus, ne plus rien ressentir, ni la douceur des embruns sur mon visage ni même la chaleur de vos caresses... je ne supporte plus mon état, je me sens tellement horrible... hier j'ai bien vu votre dégout, je ne saurais rester plus longtemps ici à endurer cette... non ce manque de douleur... je suis un monstre, voilà ce que je suis, un monstre... Jack part pitié, mettez fin à mes jours comme ils l'ont fait pour Bill. Attachez moi dont à l'un de vos barils de rhum et laissez moi quitter ce monde qui n'est plus le mien...

il tressaillit et lui tint les mains, avant de la forcer à se relever, il la prit brutalement dans ses bras et chuchota tout contre son oreille :

_ Allons Trésor, vous ne comprenez pas, Bill n'est pas mort. Ce qu'ils lui ont infligé est bien pire que la mort... vous êtes tous devenus immortels en somme après avoir piller le trésor, vous ne pouvez donc absolument pas mourir.

Elle tressauta dans ses bras et releva la tête vers son visage.

_ Mais alors...

_ Bill n'est pas mort, toutes les minutes il meurt étouffé par le manque d'air ou sous le poids de la colonne d'eau, mais de part la malédiction, il revient sans arrêt à la vie. Il est donc coincé la dessous et forcé de revivre chaque minute sa mort. Il resserra son étreinte. Ne me demandez jamais plus cela, m'entendez-vous ! Personne au monde ne devrait être permis de subir une telle atrocité.

Après cela, les jours s'égrainèrent sans fin. Ils dérivaient sans but précis, au début Crystal s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider à la tâche et ainsi lui permettre de prendre de petites pauses. Pauses où il s'enfermait constamment dans la minuscule cabine à se saouler au rhum. Elle avait vite fait le tour, la cale, elle aussi de taille réduite, ne contenait que très peu de vivres mais surtout des barils de rhum à foison. Elle avait tenter d'en boire quelque peu mais avait vite déchanté, son corps ne supportait plus l'apport de substances quel qu'elles soient. Un matin, alors que Jack dormait, semble t-il, elle était monté au nid de pie et avait tenter non sans crainte, un prodigieux plongeon. Pensant ainsi, qui c'est, se tuer sur le coup. Hélas, hormis boire la tasse comme jamais il ne lui avait été permis, elle était restait en vie et pour couronner le tout, à son réveil Jack la voyant trempée jusqu'aux os, l'avait blâmé comme une petite fille. Depuis, elle attendait là, la barre à la main qu'il vienne la relever.

Néanmoins, à présent ils avaient un but, Jack lui avait parlé d'une vieille amie qui selon lui serait surement à même de les aider. Crystal n'était pas dupe, s'il voulait les emmener chez cette femme c'était aussi, et surtout, pour avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. Elle se doutait que sa compagnie n'était pas des meilleures, à toujours voir le mal partout, à prêcher le faux. Elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle jour après jour. De plus, elle ne pensait pas s'être autant attaché à lui mais la distance qu'il mettait entre eux la tuait, elle avait mal au cœur et cette douleur lui faisait tout autant du bien. Après toute ces semaines à ne plus ressentir la douleur, celle qui la rongeait de l'intérieur atténuait ses envies de suicides.

Soudain, elle aperçue la terre droit devant. Rapidement, elle maintint la barre en place à l'aide du cordage et descendit au pas de course la volée de marche avant de venir tambouriner contre la porte de la cabine. Elle entendit un grognement lui répondre, elle ouvrit, avisa du tas informes de draps et de vêtements amoncelaient sur la couchette et cria que la terre était en vue. Jack émergea lentement des couvertures et la fixa le regard embué, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se frotta les yeux ourlés de khôl et se redressa. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et regagna la barre. Sur cette île se trouvait la fameuse « vieille » amie du pirate et, elle l'espérait, ses espoirs de survie...


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE XVIII :**

Jack ramait depuis un moment, ils avaient engagé la chaloupe dans l'embouchure d'un fleuve et avaient pagayé contre le courant jusqu'à atteindre, ce qui de loin lui avait paru une forêt somme toute banale, mais qui était en réalité un bayou composé de palétuviers. Bientôt, elle aperçue des cabanons isolés où nulle lumière n'en filtrait. Étaient-ils habités ? Et si oui, qui voudrait vivre ainsi entre la mangrove et les arbres aux racines aériennes ? L'endroit semblait étouffer sous cette végétation particulière, d'ailleurs toute faune, toute flore s'étaient adapté à ces conditions de vie, mais ce pouvait-il que des hommes... Derrière un enchevêtrement de racines il lui sembla discerner un faible halo de lumière et lorsque la chaloupe termina son virage, elle vit une cabane, plus grande que les autres, fixée au tronc et racines d'un des plus imposant palétuvier. Jack y fixa un cordage et entreprit de passer devant, il enjamba la jeune femme et posa les pieds sur le ponton, puis il se retourna et lui tendit la main. Un frisson la parcourut, elle prit la main du pirate et grimpa elle aussi sur le petit quai. Il pivota des talons et approcha à grands pas de la porte, qu'il repoussa rapidement sans même frapper, Crystal le suivit et s'engagea à son tour. Une sueur froide lui remonta l'échine, l'endroit était composé de nombreuses étagères où des paniers d'osier et des bocaux aux compositions les plus diverses et repoussantes reposaient là en équilibre instable. Elle pivota vivement la tête sur sa gauche, un python albinos la fixait de ses yeux rouges sang, elle voulut hurler lorsque son pied heurta un bocal d'œil blancs aux regards morts, il roula et fut stopper par un bureau. Elle releva la tête et vit l'occupante des lieux, la peau sombre, les yeux injectés de sang, les dents noires, elle semblait en pleine discussion avec Jack.

_ A ce que j'ai pu entendre tu aurais violemment affolé les habitants de Nassau, je vois que mes services t'auront été très utiles. Parlait-elle la voix grave et le regard vitreux.

Soudain, elle parut remarquer la présence de la jeune femme et se releva brusquement. Elle pointa un doigts au long ongle noirci et sale vers elle, ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler puis la referma, elle porta son doigt à sa lèvre inférieure le regard vide posait sur Crystal. Elle retourna la tête vers Jack et elle put enfin respirer.

_ Jack ! je t'avais pourtant mis en garde sur le trésor Aztèque ! Pourquoi as t-il fallu que tu t'y rendes malgré tout ? Psalmodia t-elle. Se qui me surprend c'est que toi tu n'en sois pas affecté... continua t-elle pour elle même.

Elle avait compris, elle savait que la jeune femme était affectée de la malédiction Aztèque... comment avait-elle fait ? Ni Jack, ni elle n'en avait pourtant soufflait mots avant de pénétrer ici. Néanmoins, Crystal, le cœur soudain emplis d'espérance, parcourut la distance qui la séparait du bureau et y posa les mains à plat brusquement.

_ Je vous en supplie, aidez moi ! Je ne voulais pas voler ce trésor, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette malédiction et l'ai découvert à mes dépends. Jack n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, c'est Barbossa qui nous y a emmené, il a fait acheminer chaque pièces du coffre sur le vaisseau... Seigneur, elle baissa la tête les larmes à yeux, ce n'est qu'après plusieurs jours que nous nous sommes sentis différents... il ne voulaient me croire que nous étions maudits... ses jambes tremblèrent, elle se laissa glisser au sol, je n'arrive plus... je n'en peux plus... je voudrais tellement que tout cela cesse... je vous en prie Madame ! Aidez moi ! Et si le seul moyen possible est ma mort alors... alors... j'en conviendrais sans hésitations... elle se prit la tête dans les mains et termina dans un souffle, je voudrais tellement pouvoir mourir...

Les deux autres personnes présentent dans cette pièce avaient écouté sans bruits son discours. La femme fixa du regard Jack et hocha négativement la tête avant de se retirer dans la salle adjacente. Le pirate regarda impuissant la jeune femme recroquevillait au sol, elle avait cessé de sangloter, elle ne pleurait plus autant qu'avant, son cœur se durcissait plus chaque jours qui passaient, elle s'éloignait aussi de plus en plus, se refermant sur elle même. Il fit un pas puis deux vers elle, l'atteint, lui prit un bras et la força à se relever. Il croisa son regard et tressaillit, il voyait la mort dans ces yeux de glace. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà trop tard...

_ Tia, n'a t-il vraiment rien que tu puisses faire ? Souffla t-il le cœur battant sourdement dans ses oreilles, le corps froid de le jeune femme tout contre lui.

_ Hélas non, je ne peux rien y faire... son destin est entre les mains d'Hector maintenant...

_ Bien, nous allons donc te laisser...

Il laissa Crystal rejoindre la chaloupe et lui emboita le pas.

_ Jack ! Le retint Tia Dalma.

Il se retourna et attendit.

_ Qu'as tu l'intention de faire ? Son cas ne va faire que s'aggraver.

_ Je pense la conduire jusqu'à la baie et l'y laisser entre de meilleures mains que les miennes... je ne peux d'autant pas plus la garder à mes côtés et la voir dépérir au fil des jours... soupira t-il.

_ C'est une sage décision Jack. Mais toi que feras tu ?

Il releva la tête le regard noir.

_ J'irai rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Hector, il fend la mer à l'heure qu'il est avec _mon_ bâtiment, il ne peux en être ainsi plus longtemps...

_ Méfie toi de Davy Jones Jack, il tient toujours ses promesses et un jour ou l'autre il viendra te réclamer son dû !

_ Oh lui ! Je l'attendrais de pied ferme, il rit.

_ Méfie toi Jack tu ne sais pas tout de lui...

_ Oui oui Tia, la coupa t-il, nous verrons ça au moment venu. Puis il quitta la cabane et laissa sa vieille amie seule comme toujours avec elle même et ses démons.


End file.
